


How The Lion fell In love with the lamb

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Shouyou's first kiss, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Training Camp, UshiHina - Freeform, Ushijima falls for Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Tendou Satori Decided to play Cupid for Wakatoshi Ushijima Ace of Shiratorizawa and Shouyou Hinata Karasuno's decoy and middle blocker.from sneaking into training camp to Ushijima's heart.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. How Hinata got His first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Such Sinful delusions.

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi x Hinata Shoyo_ **

Since Hinata wasn't officially invited to join the first years training camp he somehow managed to hijack it and is now a water boy while others are busy practicing Hinata was only there to observe,but it didn't stop him from learning stuff.

On the Second day of training camp the Team of Shiratorizawa agreed on playing a practice game with them,ofcourse with the exemption of Shoyo.  
As much as he is frustrated all he can do is watch and make a very keen observation on how An Ace such as Ushiwaka plays.

" Will you be going home after this Number Ten?" He is familiar with Tendou's voice  
" Yes, I'll be taking the train after this-"  
" but didn't you know that they'll be repairing the train and will be closing early?"

" they what-?" His mind went blank for a minute,surely Tsukishima wouldn't mind sharing a bed but He remembers the Coach saying his not allowed to stay there.

 _Maybe taking the bus is his last option_.

" You can stay in my room if you'd like-" it was a very generous offer from a stranger but Hinata is not going to be picky, he accepted it and he was given instructions on how to get to the dorm after practice.

After the practice game,Hinata helped the other first years to mop and clean the floor, He even washed the vest that will be used for tomorrow's game, tired as he is he is still hype about how others played.

When he went to the agreed meeting place, he saw Ushijima standing beside the lamp post where Tendou promise that he'll be waiting for him after the practice game.

" Ushijima-san?" A bit hesitant with the older Ace,he approach him.

  
" Hinata Shoyo, Tendou said He was doing something at the last minute and asked me to have you stayed in my room for the night."

If this isn't the perfect time to panic Shoyo doesn't know what else to feel. It's not that He dislikes Ushijima, he just remembers so many times he was rude to him for telling him that he will defeat him at all cost.

" I'm sorry for being a bother Ushijima-san"  
" I don't really mind-" they went along and walked on silence as they reached the dorm. Since it was already late the dorm's occupants seems to be sound asleep.

When Ushijima open his room, Hinata suspects that this room is made for three occupants instead of one. It was large and spacious. He has his own bathroom and his own study area.

" Thank you for having me-" he mumbles.  
" Do you want to have your bath first? I'll just looked for something you can wear"  
Ushijima is a very generous host,Hinata nodded and manage to enjoy the warm bath and the body soap and shampoo that Ushijima normally used.  
He's glad that he got a toothbrush so he's totally refresh after his batch.

The towel that Ushijima use was twice the size of what Hinata normally use so it felt so odd having it so close to his toes.

When he was done with his bath he somehow felt embarrassed being almost naked in front of Ushijima,but he can't stay inside forever.

When he got out, Ushijima has laid out an his old gym clothes maybe when he was a second year

  
" I'm going to take a bath, do you want to eat something? I got some bread at the table-"  
He grabbed the towel before going inside the bathroom.

He wasn't hungry,so he took his time on drying his hair, when he was about to wear his borrowed shirt he jolted embarrassed because Ushijima was out of the bathroom unexpectedly seeing him butt naked.

It wasn't the first time someone saw him naked,the whole karasuno team mostly the first years got an eye full of his nakedness ever since, but being naked in front of Ushijima Wakatoshi is embarrassing to the nth level.

No one was saying anything,Ushijima wrapped his towel around his waist and unintentionally Hinata looked below and saw that _He got a boner_.

he wasn't shameless, he won't dare ask him if he was aroused or horny,instead he apologized for being rude and immediately wore his over size shirt and his short.

" I can wash them tomorrow-" he said breaking the ice.  
" there's no need for you to do that." He said dismissively, He was still hard Hinata was beside himself, but he seems unaffected so maybe it was just something normal for him.

The older one got dressed and got one extra pillow on his dresser.

  
" The floor is too cold for you to sleep on so I'll be sleeping on the other side of the bed."  
Hinata nodded,folding his dirty clothes.  
" do you sleep with the light off?"  
" yes-" so As he turned off the light, He tries to find his way back in the bed.

Ushijima was at the other side of the bed so Hinata tried his best to lay beside him without making contact.

It was going to be a long night, Hinata thought. But after a few minutes of his eyes being close he was already drifting off to sleep.

It was much colder so he couldn't help but cling to the next best thing that could provide him warmth.  
As he lean in closer to Ushijima he somehow felt his hand wrapped around Shoyo's waist.

He thought he was dreaming but when he open his eyes, Ushijima eyes was looking at him,he looks very conflicted and as he was so close to his body hinata can feel The Ace's erection pressing against his legs.

" Ushijima-san uhm- sorry for coming in to close I got cold-"  
" is it warm now?" He hugged Hinata,making him more aware of his manhood.  
Hinata nodded,he feels so small against him.  
" have you ever _kiss_ someone Hinata Shoyo?"  
" kiss? No- i haven't "  
" Do you want to kiss then?" Very straight forward, he was curious on how it would feel and maybe this will be a one time thing so he nodded,closing his eyes.

Ushijima took that as his cue to meet hinata's lips for the first time. It was as soft as he thought it would be.

" Is that enough for you-?" Hinata asked him, Ushijima shakes his head, and kisses him again.This time,his tongue got busy and was exploring the younger's mouth.

As moans escaped Hinata's mouth,Ushijima was quick to silence him.  
" others might hear you and I want to enjoy the whole night-" so with hushed voices Ushijima Wakatoshi started on licking and sucking Hinata's neck  
" no marks please-" he said in between kisses.  
He wanted to leave a mark,somehow bragging that he owned this body but still complied with his request.

" Hinata- I want you to suck me-" his deep voice echoed on Hinata's mind,he nodded going back to give him a sloppy kiss before being looking at Ushijima's dick.

He started on licking his shaft,making him unable to contain his ecstasy- when he was about to take his full length He made a quick look at Wakatoshi's face,making eye contact as he suck and lick around his cock.

" I'm near- fuck!" It was too late for Hinata to take it out so he continued on sucking him,swallowing his cum as if it was something he's use to.  
Both out of breath,but Hinata still wasn't satisfied  
He spit on his hand,and start to jerk off in front of Ushijima

" you don't know how hot you look doing that but let me help you with that-" he yanked Hinata off the bed,turning his back on him  
" I want to be the first one to fuck you like this Hinata Shoyo-" He managed to used a lotion,his dick pressing against Shoyo's ass.  
" don't stop jerking off you hear me?" He was breathing commands against his ears.

" it will hurt at first but It will get better- i promise" his fingers was preparing his hole for a much bigger penetration, he was so close to the edge he wanted to curse and moan at the same time.

" enter me please-" Hinata can no longer wait, his cock twitching from being teased and kissed.  
As Ushijima thrust his hips,Hinata felt a piercing pain of being stretched.

" mmppff.. fuckkk- hhnnnghh Ushijima-san"  
The dorm was filled with a lot of yes and curses back and forth, Ushijima was pounding on him relentlessly.

"I'm near- I'm cu--" Hinata tried his best to keep his cum in his hand,but he was shaking so badly as he felt Ushijima filled his hole with his cum.They both collapsed on the bed,both breathing heavily.

As the older pulled out his dick,white,warm liquid come oozing down on Hinata's legs. He shivered and whimpered feeling the emptiness of not having a dick inside him.

" do you want to clean up?" Ushijima was sitting on the edge of the bed while Hinata was on the bed,his legs still shaking.

" together?" Hinata asked, he's not sure if he stand right now so he was hoping he would help him get cleaned up.  
Ushijima smiled, he was embarrassed finally remembered how rough he was awhile ago.  
" I'll help you get cleaned up- did I hurt you too much?" He was looking at Hinata through the darkness.  
" I think I'm okay- we can just clean up and rest."

Ushijima turn on the lights,finally seeing Hinata and the mess they did on the bed.  
But mostly Hinata and him being naked on his bed.  
" I wanted more-" He looks at him.  
" one more?" Hinata was looking at him as he nodded.  
" but let's take it slow this time." He now has the capacity to take things slow,given that he has all night with Hinata Shoyo.


	2. Take my shirt with you shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clingy Ushijima post sex after care.

It was the third day of training camp and Hinata Shoyo was still sleeping. Ushijima on the other hand was taking his time on deciding if it's too early to have sex or if Hinata would mind not going to the practice just for today.

Hinata was tired and his body hurt all over,he would whimper whenever he tries to move. It was both their first time and somehow Ushijima wants more of Hinata.

 _He wanted more_.

" Hinata? Do you want something to eat?" Trying to wake him up requires patience that fortunately was gifted to him,Shoyo open his left eye looking at Ushijima with a dazed look.

" thirsty-" he mumbles. Quick to his toes, Ushijima got him some orange juice a certain brand he only drinks, he help him drink it leaning closer to kiss him something he was unable to stop himself from doing.

Hinata smiled.  
Lifting his limp hand and dragging Ushijima back to his side.  
" do you want me to go Ushijima-san?"  
" no." He looks at Hinata with his serious face.  
" then- do you need to attend practice later?"  
He wanted to Lie to hinata to skip the schedule practice game.  
" I can just say I'm not feeling better-" this isn't like him.  
Volleyball was everything to him.  
And yet,just one night with him turned him inside out.

 _This is bad, Ushijima's mind was telling him._  
 _Hinata Shoyo is addicting_.

" you don't seem to be hurt I on the other hand-" Ushijima look guilty but he can't do anything aside from kissing him.

" do you want to have breakfast outside campus?" He normally eats inside but since Shoyo can't really get in the cafeteria without getting into trouble Ushijima is in deep thought what to get his guest for breakfast.

" I'm fine with everything but you'll be late I can just eat at the convenience store outside-"  
" you mean "we" can eat at the convenience store-"  
Hinata sit up,unconsciously wearing Ushijima's shirt instead of the one he was borrowing it looks huge on him making Ushijima stop on his tracks.

" you look good in Shiratorizawa's uniform-" he somehow wishes he got into his school instead of Karasuno but given that Shoyo wasn't given enough opportunities to play in junior high so for him to get in he needs to pass the entrance exam instead.

" you mean I look good in your clothes" Hinata realizes that he's wearing the older's shirt last name and that he is shirtless at the moment.  
He couldn't help but laughed at the cheeky reply he got from Shoyo.

" yes. You look good in my clothes but you need to wear fresh one's since I wore that last night-"  
" I don't really mind it smells just like you Ushijima-san"

 _Is this how couples usually acts?_  
 _Does this mean that they can start dating_?

Ushijima wanted to asked this to Shoyo but He needs the perfect timing for things like this,and he wonders if he can ask Tendou about dating someone on a different school.

" change to this first and maybe..if you want you can bring that shirt home with you"  
" but this looks new, is that okay Ushijima-san?"  
He nodded,going to the bathroom to wash his face.  
When he got back,shoyo was wearing an old shirt of his but it was still a few inch bigger for him.  
He folded his clothes last night and Wakatoshi's shirt on the other side.

" let me wash my face too then I'll be ready to go-" he was taking out his toothbrush out of his bag and he went inside the bathroom leaving Ushijima to his thoughts.

It's the third day of training camp,two more days and Shoyo will be back to Karasuno to train for Nationals.  
Is it wrong for him to visit him? Maybe he can train with them just for a few days,will the coach ever allow that?  
His train of thought got interrupted when Shoyo open the door announcing that his done and good to go.

" hey Hinata- do you want me to come and train with you guys "  
" train where? " Hinata was confused.  
" at your school." He grab his gym bag then look at Hinata  
" don't you want to see each other after this?"  
" see each other? To train?" It was something new to him and he's as inexperienced as Hinata Shoyo.

" yeah and to date." He manage to not stutter.  
Hinata Shoyo looks at him,open his mouth and close it again hesitating.  
" Is it because of last night? Do you feel responsible because it's both our first time Ushijima-san?"  
" No. Do you regret what happened last night?"  
He sounded hurt but he didn't expect Hinata Shoyo to question his intention.  
" but- why would you want to date me?I'm practically no one. And you are Ushijima Wakatoshi Ace of Shiratorizawa."  
" Don't you want to try? " it wasn't like him to asked someone like this.  
" Okay. Uhm- let's try."

He must be too overjoyed because he grabbed Hinata for a tight embrace, kissing him and pressing himself against him.

" do you just want to skip practice Shoyo?" He said,his one hand already inside the younger's shirt  
" do you want us to die in your Coach's hand?"  
He doesn't want to burst this bubble but reality was knocking.

 _Well,someone was knocking_.

Ushijima opens it and saw Tendou.  
" You both survive the night!" He was grinning while looking at the both of them.

All three of them found themselves at the gym,they manage to sneak in some breakfast.  
Ushijima would look at Hinata at the corner of his eye,making sure he was eating well.

" are you full? We can eat something later.." Tendou was surprised about the Ace's generosity.  
Hinata nodded,finishing his bread quickly.  
" don't eat too much since you'll be playing Ushijima-san" He was caught off guard with their unusual exchange that they forgot that someone is looking at them.

"What happened between you two? Did you kill someone last night and hid them?" Hinata shivers remembering how things turned out last night

" last night was indeed memorable, don't you think so Shoyo?" He smiled warmly something that Tendou wasn't use to seeing.  
" I can't say I'm not creep out with this- but I'm glad both of you did enjoy each other's company."


	3. Tendou's Master plan

" Listen Everyone, we'll have another practice game with Shiratorizawa Seniors and Alumni and then we'll have two on two later." He was trying to pacify Coach Washijo's sour mood being that Hinata Shoyo was late and Ushijima his Ace player is severely distracted.

" Ushijima-san are you not feeling well?" Shirabu,as their setter was concerned about their Ace's well being.  
" I'm not unwell." He was distracted. Every time he spikes He knows that shoyo will be watching his every move and he's more conscious than ever.  
He wants to impress him,show him how amazing he is on court.

This isn't the first time Shoyo will be watching him play, He played all day and Shoyo's eyes never left his every move. He's also watching other players, He watches and mimic them unconsciously.

" he's trying to impress Karasuno's number ten." Tendou started his teasing and others look at Ushijima then to Hinata who was playing around with the other first years.

Ushijima let his eyes wonder and he didn't like how they casually touch him,teasing him for getting hit by the ball for spacing out. His soft hair being touch by someone else and it didn't sit well to his possessive ass.  
And why are they even allowed to touch him when he couldn't?  
" Shoyo!" He called him out unable to contain his budding jealousy for having someone else touch him.  
" let's have lunch outside." He's aware how shock his teammates were,how the other trainees was whispering while Shoyo followed him without asking any Questions.

He didn't know how possessive he was not until He felt his arms around Shoyo's small frame,he could easily kiss him but he needs to maintain composure.  
This is how it should be.  
The younger look at him and lean down to whisper to him.

" I didn't like them having their hands around you. I don't like it." He was waiting for Shoyo to rebuke his actions,or remove his arms around his shoulders but instead he smiled.

" I never could have pegged you for being this possessive Wakatoshi-kun "   
" that's not fair-"  
" what is?"  
" you acting this cute and expecting me not to kiss you."   
" maybe we should just eat very quickly and make out back at your room?"

He's not someone who skips on meals. As an athlete eating healthy is very important but thirty minutes of cuddling is something He can't resist.

" I don't think we could sneak in the dorm and be back on time."  
" Oh that's right, maybe we can just eat -"

But it turns out Ushjima is resourceful when needed be, He asked the Nurse if He can rest for thirty minutes before heading back to practice.  
When the door to the infirmary is locked, Ushijima was quick to have Shoyo on the bed.

" let's just kiss- I don't want to tire you out-" hinata was trying to keep his pants on,Ushijima was adamant on taking it off and his dick was pressing against him.  
" Stay over another night- asked your mom later" he was in a frenzy,kissing Shoyo and trying to not be inside him.  
His neck felt hot,and Shoyo's moaning was filthy.  
" alright,one more night but buy some condoms and lube please" he nodded, his fingers running through his lovers hair. He can smell his shampoo on him.

" you smell like me, I want to know how you smell at home.. invite me over okay?" He was making plans while making out, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a multitasker.  
" maybe..kiss first" he wrap his legs around his waist,rubbing his growing impatience against his.  
Him and his devilish ways.  
" we need to get back soon- aahhhh" Hinata Shoyo's mouth found its way to take on his length just in time before he cum.  
" S-shoyo-aahhhhh hhhnng-" he was breathless.  
The alarm on his phone vibrating.

As he got off, Hinata looked at him,licking his lips  
" let's get back?" He wanted to return the favor but they need to go back and He needs to drink something.  
" you caught me off guard..looks like you won't be sleeping peacefully later." 

Getting back to the gym was difficult mainly because of a heated discussion, Ushijima wants to stay behind practice while Shoyo and the other first years clean up the gym. Shoyo thinks its unreasonable and unnecessary given that the Ace needs to rest and they'll be asking a lot of Questions if they saw them leaving together.

" but what about dinner??"   
" I keep telling you I can eat outside after cleaning up."   
" then how about I just order something for us then we can eat at the dorm."   
" won't you be eating at the cafeteria after practice? I'll be fine don't worry."  
He can't seem to win on this argument and he doesn't want to push it.

So after practice ended, Ushijima went to the cafeteria to eat dinner with his teammates.

" You need to eat or you'll end up cranky." Tendou sat opposite him.  
" I'm never like that Tendou." he was trying to finish his food before heading outside to buy some things for tonight.  
" you seems to have plans tonight Wakatoshi-kun "  
" Shoyo's sleeping over." He left it at that  
" you might need to calm down and not worn him out-" he knows. He looks at him.  
" how did you-" Tendou smiled and whispered something to him  
" when I saw you two together this morning you are so hard I can't hardly not notice it."  
" it's unexpected-"  
" not to me though. " he started on eating his food mindlessly.  
" why's that?"   
" because you two seems to be perfect together."  
" well..since you know that -come with me I need help it buying something-"  
" how many condoms would you be using for an entire night??? Don't you two ever sleep?"  
He was cackling.

" you need to sleep too y'know- and he needs to rest before going back to Karasuno." It was a reminder that Hinata Shoyo will be out of reach for a few weeks.

" do you want to train with them Tendou? It will be weird if it's just me"  
" do you want the other guys to come too?"   
" do you think they'll come?" He was serious in considering taking atleast the regulars to play against Karasuno.  
" how about we suggest it to the coach after the freshmen training?"

Maybe it will be a perfect timing to sleep over at Shoyo's, but won't it be weird for Him to sleepover when they're not even schoolmates to begin with?

"Maybe we can just invite them over to our school, they'll need more practice matches anyway."  
Tendou can't help but smile and watch as Ushijima eats his food,going into smalls things he notice about Hinata.

After dinner, both of them went to the convenience store to buy some condoms and lube as Hinata requested some.  
He might as well buy some disposable boxers for hinata, he has an option to buy him some shirts too but decided than he wants to see Hinata on his clothes more.

He said goodbye to Tendou as he said that he promise to meet Hinata at the same place  
" Tendou, where did you go last night?"  
" I was at my room?"  
"But you said you needed to go somewhere-"

And with a grin tendou wave his hand.  
" don't you love it when a plan is successful?" And he walks off with that line.  
Leaving Ushijima to his thoughts.


	4. SENPAI

" do you want to sleepover at our dorm Hinata?" Goshiki was avoiding his gaze, Hinata was mopping the floor and was almost done.  
" you sure? won't you get in trouble?" He asked out of curiosity since he knows he's not really invited.  
" I can asked permission from our coach it's not a big deal-"  
" Shoyo's sleeping in my room." Ushijima was with Tendou, Hinata pouted.

Ushijima went to the convenience store but why didn't he just waited as he promise?

He was supposed to wait until he's done so people won't be suspicious and now he's announcing that they'll be sleeping together.

" we're almost the same built so we'll fit in the bed" Goshiki was looking at Ushijima then at Hinata.  
" I've already talked to his mother and said he'll be with me." It was a smooth lie,but Ushijima won't let Hinata sleep on someone else's bed.  
" Is that so? Maybe next time Hinata." The future Ace grabbed his bag and left like that.

Hinata was mumbling while hiding the mop and turning off the washer since he finished with washing the vest earlier.

" You said you'll wait for me outside Wakatoshi-kun-" they're on their way to the dorm, Hinata went to the convenience store to buy some bento for dinner, Wakatoshi on his side still on a foul mood.  
" I wanted more time with you."   
" but we have all night-" On the counter,as Hinata fishes for his wallet Wakatoshi gave his card and paid for it.  
" hey wait-" Ushijima wasn't on the good mood to fight over such petty matters so hinata went out quietly.

Back on the dorm,the atmosphere couldn't be more awkward, both of them weren't saying anything-Wakatoshi left the bag on the table and was just looking at the computer screen.  
With the silence killing Shoyo he grab his bag and called out Ushijima's attention.

" its not that late to catch the train-do you want me to go..?" Hinata was testing the waters.  
Ushijima hasn't spoken one word and he's beginning to suspect he's no longer welcome.  
He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He's not much of a crier but feeling helpless he can't stop his tears.   
Ushijima panicked,kneeling to meet Hinata's gaze.  
" I don't want you to go..I'm sorry-" he kisses his cheeks,tasting his tears.  
" I'm sorry for being jealous-"  
" what are you being jealous about?"  
" Goshiki- he's trying to ..he's trying to do something-" unable to finish his sentence,Hinata lifted his chin.  
" why would you be jealous over something I wouldn't do?" He gave him a slight peck on the lips.  
Trying to calm him down.  
" let's wash up then I can eat and you can have me for dessert..that is if you still want me?" Inexperienced as he is,Hinata knows how to keep the Ace's attention.  
" If there is a way you can stay here until the nationals I'm all ears-" Hinata knows he means it,that's why it's more difficult to part with him.

" you are such a big baby- even more than Natsu." He kisses his nose,extending it to his lips then to his neck.  
" I'm all sweaty S-shoyo-" He was trying to keep Hinata in place,glancing at the door making sure it was locked.  
" I'm all sweaty too- but I'm hungry.."   
" then let's wash up first so you can eat--" he too was starting to doubt that he'll be able to resist him anymore.  
" not for food- for this." He palmed Ushijima's erection.  
" fuck,fuck,fuck-" his cursing continue,his deep voice echoing deep on his groin. He started discarding Shoyo's clothes but leaving his shirt on.

" condom? lube?" Hinata look at him,half of his eyelids already closing.  
" Mhmm..yes please." He tried to rummage around the bag for the condom  
" uhmm wait- I can't find it..damn-"   
Hinata stop,amuse at how He's sort of panicking.  
" Calm down first Senpai-" he said coyly.  
And it didn't escape Wakatoshi's hearing.  
" what did you just call me?" His eyes was staring at Hinata.  
" Senpai.." he enunciated each letter.  
" let's look for the condom later-" as he said this,Shoyo's shaking legs is around his waist.  
His cock position on his entrance.  
" remember not to break me Senpai-" 

Who would have guess that this simple term could enrage a demon inside Wakatoshi.  
The condom was left forgotten, hinata on his back,as Ushijima buried himself inside him.  
Making him moan and curse at the same time.

As they both reach their peak,Hinata almost passing out.  
" Mhmm..let's rest for a bit or what-maybe drink something " he chuckled.  
It was past midnight and they haven't eaten anything, haven't wash at all but spent almost five hours kissing and doing it.  
Ushijima looking at the watch and nodded  
" maybe we can now rest as agreed for the nth time and you need to eat something." He was trying to sound mad but failed,looking at Shoyo's amber eyes.

" Hinata Shoyo..you will be the death of me."   
" MHmm is that a good or bad thing?" Their legs tangled together,both of them too lazy to move.  
" good..i think." He closes his eyes for a bit.  
" goodnight Senpai." Hinata covers him with what little blanket he can get. 

He was starving so he reheated the bento and looked for drinks inside the small fridge.  
He saw different drinks,some labeled under his name.

Surely something like this is too good to be true.


	5. One more kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: 4th day of training camp

It was the fourth Day of the training camp,one more day and Hinata Shoyo will be back at Karasuno to train for Nationals.

Ushijima Wakatoshi,Ace and Team Captain of Shiratorizawa is still fast asleep. 

" Ushijima-san, If you don't want to be scolded again you need to wake up-" still fast asleep.  
" Mhmm..and here I wanted to make out before heading to practice but I guess that will have to wait after practice-"  
Ushijima groans out of frustration,he wanted to stay in bed and be selfish.

" I won't be in practice until later because they have their two on two remember? Stay here and just pretend to be sick"  
" I can't- I need to watch them play. Rest here and come see me later."  
" let me change first then we can go together at the gym Shoyo"  
" but you said you don't need to be in the gym till later?" Ushijima stretches his arms,showcasing his tone muscle from playing volleyball.  
On the back of his mind,he's trying to show off to Shoyo.

" yes, but I want to see you off isn't that what boyfriends usually do?"  
"B-boyfriends???" Hinata was speechless.  
Ushijima looks at him wondering what the fuss about using the term.  
Tendou said they look good together.

" aren't we dating?" He waited for him to answer  
" but- but do you even like me? Apart from all the sex part?"  
" I won't do it with someone I don't like-" he's starting to get upset again.  
" when you frown like that it makes me want to kiss you- I just didn't assume because you know-  
You haven't really asked me out or anything " he was fidgeting,not looking at him.

Realizing his error he felt apologetic being upset without hearing Shoyo first.  
" I am sorry for not making it clear Hinata Shoyo-"  
" It's just that- after this I thought you'd want to forget it and not see me again" rubbing his eyes because tears were trying to escape.  
" Can I be your boyfriend then Shoyo?"  
" I want to say yes but I want to know first if you would still feel the same if I'm not here- if you still feel the same then I want us to date."  
" I won't change how i feel even if we don't sleep together " he pouted.

Ushijima Wakatoshi,pouted.

" I hope that won't happen because I'll be awfully sad and I'll miss you when I'm away-" this is how he feels and its been bugging him.  
" this may sound selfish but I wish I can be with you everyday while I'm training but I know you need to be here and I know that's it's complicated "  
" I can come and see you on my rest days- we don't have practice at least two days in a week it's just a few hours commute."  
" you'll stay with me at my home on your rest days?" Hinata looks at him.  
Ushijima nodded,locking Hinata on a tight embrace.

" you'll let me drop you off at the gym today right?"  
Hinata chuckles and nodded.  
" I need to go home later though-"  
" do you need to?"  
" well- I've been sleeping at the dorm for two straight days I need fresh clothes- we can text and call if you want."  
" take my tablet with you so we can video call"  
" but you'll see me the next day"  
" I just want to see you before you sleep"  
" that won't be a good sight, i toss and turn and sleep talk too" 

The gym was already filled with First years when they arrived, Hinata saw Tsukishima looking pissed as usual and Goshiki was holding two milk cartons while talking to the other Trainees, when He saw Shoyo he wave at him,showing him the drinks.

" Hinata! Good Morning!" He was still beside Ushijima when Goshiki approached him,handing him the milk.  
" I got you one just in case you haven't eaten anything yet"  
" Wow thanks for this Goshiki-kun!"  
Ushijima was just looking at the both of them,wondering if it would be enough reason to get jealous over something like this.  
Hinata sensing the Tension gave him a reassuring smile.

He's the only third year around and he somehow wishes Tendou was here so They can ask the coach about a practice match but maybe He can do that later.

" I'll see you later Shoyo." He wanted to gave him a quick kiss but He can wait until after practice.  
" see you soon Wakatoshi-kun" he gave him a quick wave goodbye,and join the first years.

" what's with you and Ushjima-san? How did you two got close all of a sudden?" Goshiki was grilling him.  
" he was kind enough to keep me for a night when the train wasn't working last time"  
" you could have stayed with me y'know "  
"Well- Tendou-san offered at first but then he needed to be somewhere so Ushijima-san help me out."  
" but you'll be going home later?"  
" yeah- it's going to be a long commute but I somehow miss my bed."  
" you might end up sleeping on your way home!"  
"I won't! I'm too excited to play again!"

He sure misses being on the court to play but his time being able to watch different styles is important too.  
Kageyama will be returning from the Youth camp and he wants to hear all about it.

It was after Lunch when Ushjima and the rest of the team arrived, Ushijima's eyes search the gym looking for Hinata. When he saw Him asking some tips on receiving,mimicking the pose but somehow he's not using his knees.

" Shoyo you need to use your knees not just your toes-like this." Tendou was cackling behind him,but following his advise about blocking.

Was it that obvious? Him paying too much attention to Hinata? It's not like he can turn it off.  
And to his defense he won't be sleeping with Hinata tonight.

After the Two on Two matches, the practice ended  
Leaving Shoyo to clean the floor, Ushijima was waiting for him to finish to deliver him a great news.

"I'm all done! Do you want to eat first then uhm- you can see me off at the school gate?" His bag was still at his dorm, his clothes still being hang dried.  
"I was thinking of coming with you.." they haven't agreed about it,the plan was for shoyo to come home.  
" Oh? You mean sleep over at my place?" The Ace nodded, hoping that he'd say yes.  
" Remember that you have classes in the morning right?" He did mention that,and now he regrets being honest.  
" you will see me after lunch and I'll cook for you if you don't mind my cooking."  
" you know how to cook?" His eyes widen in surprise but he's already imagining Shoyo wearing an apron on their kitchen.  
" I'll make us something to eat at dinner too if you'd like"  
" that would be great I'll buy us some dessert, you like cake right?" Hinata nodded.  
" so I'll come home and you'll sleep at your dorm then we'll talk on my way home and before going to sleep" with Ushjima it's best to assure him on what's going to happen.  
" take my tablet so we can do video call, that's my last request-" using his newly acquired pout.  
" but- I'll be biking on my way home and that's a mountain road I don't want to break it"  
" this is why I don't want you to come home late"  
" I'll be fine don't worry, I'm used to it by now.  
So again, only at the gates then I'll message you once I'm home."

Hinata Shoyo can't be persuaded.  
On their way back to the dorm to get shoyo's stuff, Ushijima was looking for his jacket that he wore when he was a first year it should probably fit Shoyo's small frame and it will keep him warm.

" Use this jacket Shoyo, the one your wearing is too thin. And bring something to drink and eat-"  
Shoyo just nodded,folding some of his used clothes and packing them on the bag.

He wanted to kiss him one more time before going home but it might lead to something else.  
Maybe a peck will be fine.

" Wakatoshi-kun?" He tiptoed and gave him a kiss.  
" don't stay up too late okay?" He can tell that another kiss will make him stay.  
" one more kiss before you go-" with his deep voice and his eyes looking at him directly He really can't say no, he nodded giving way.

They would forget about all the plans for tonight if they weren't interrupted with a knock.

" hello love birds, time is up and your lovely wife needs to come home." Tendou was at the door with his usual knowing grin.  
" he's just packing his bag and he's good to go he doesn't want me to see him off at the train station"  
" but you said you'll come with me to buy that thing on the store near the train station? Did you forget?" Tendou wa winking at him.

Ushijima didn't promise anything like that to Tendou but he pretended to remember and look at Hinata.  
" I did promise Tendou, so let's go?"  
No use in arguing with him,but he left the tablet at the table.  
" I won't be using this okay? Let's just call and text later."  
" stop with all the PDA or I'll regret missing the horror movie I'm supposed to watch tonight. " Tendou was teasing them on their way out.

It was already too dark outside and only a few people were passing by,it would only take them fifteen minutes to reach the station and by that time Ushijima has his arms around Shoyo,memorizing his scent before going home.

" message me once you get home okay?" Ushijima was giving his few reminders before letting Shoyo go  
" want to kiss before I go?" Shoyo whispered and he nodded, it was a quick peck but he smiled when his lips touch the Ace and he boarded the train.

" Will you be fine on your own tonight Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou was looking at him while the train started to move.  
" I'll see him tomorrow,then I'll come see him on my rest day too-" it's as if his memorizing it,making sure it's embedded on his mind.


	6. Who needs sugar when you have Hinata

Hinata was left with his thoughts.  
Some things He wants to talk about with Sugawara or Kenma, He can asked Kageyama but he's inexperienced as he is.

He was about to text Ushjima but it finally dawn on him that they haven't exchanged emails or numbers at all.

" poor baby what will happen to him tonight?" He must have realized it when he's on his dorm,the train ride would be at least half an hour,then another half an hour of cycling home.  
Then he'll take his bath,then dinner.

What will he do on that dorm without him?  
He welcomes the silence on his way home,thinking about what happened the past few days.  
When he got home,Natsu greeted him and went on to tell him how her day was.

After his bath he take an anxious look at his phone,a few messages from his old friends in junior high. He replied to Kenma about staying over at Shiratorizawa but omitted the part about Him and Ushijima having sex.

He was worried he'll be up all night but it turns out his lack of sleep has finally catch up on him and his body wants to rest.

He normally wakes up early to catch the train on his way to Shiratorizawa but he's so anxious that Ushijima won't feel the same anymore and that he would want Hinata to forget about what happened.

When the train stop on his station,he jump out of surprise and went he got off He was greeted by a big pair of arms around him, a familiar scent and when he looked up all his fears disappear.

" wh- what are you doing here?" Ushijima was wearing his running suit and he seems to be out of breath.  
" you didn't give me your number-I was worried the whole night you won't come today"   
Someone was coughing behind him,Tendou seems to be dragged against his will, Shirabu and Semi was looking at Ushijima then at Hinata with pure disbelief.

" Good Morning Tendou-san,Shirabu-san,Semi-san"  
Ushijima looked behind then let go of Hinata.  
" I told them I'll be out running but they wanted to come with me"  
" He was running since Five in the morning back and forth , he pretty much worn out his shoes." Tendou as frank as ever was teasing His Captain.  
" let's all have breakfast Wakatoshi-kun will be treating us today." The three of them went ahead,leaving Ushjima and Hinata staring at each other.

" don't look at me like you're about to cry " Hinata was trying to make him at ease.  
" next time, take my tablet with you."  
" Ushijima-san next time sleep over at my place okay?"   
" Seriously? Wait- seriously?"   
" hurrry up love birds or you we'll end up ordering everything on the menu!" Tendou was a few steps away.  
" let's talk about that later." Hinata said,grabbing Ushijima's hand and dragging him to walk faster.

At the breakfast diner near the school, Ushijima can't stop on looking at Hinata.  
" Did you give him your email and phone number Hinata? Wakatoshi-kun manage to wake us all up to asked around if anyone knows how to contact you."  
Hinata look at Ushijima to deny it but he just started to look at the menu and was more interested on the logo.  
" I'm sorry he disturbed you." Hinata felt that it was his fault that their Captain is acting like this.

" I thought something happened when he knocked on our room that night-" Shirabu recalled.  
"Yeah, he rarely goes to the other floors."  
" Mhmm-Did you apologize to your poor members Wakatoshi-kun?"   
It was a rare sight for the three of them to see Ushijima being shy like this.  
" I'm sorry for waking you up." He looks at Shoyo like a wounded puppy and in return he patted his hair.  
" Ushijima-san I didn't really expect you'll be this tame when it comes to your uhm-boyfriend.." Semi was unsure about the labels.  
" Shoyo hasn't accepted me yet." He said matter of factly while eating his pancake.  
" but you've been uhm-spending a lot of time together." Shirabu was as confuse with the status of the relationship.  
" Take your time to date and get to know each other, isn't that why Wakatoshi-kun invited your team for a practice match and he'll be visiting you on his rest days right? But how about you Hinata? What would you be doing in return for our Dear Captain?"  
" I invited him over to my place on Saturday and I'll go and visit him on my rest days too.."   
" You would? Really?" It was a surprise for Ushijima and it made him really happy.

After breakfast,the four of them went to the dorm and Hinata can't help but feel embarrassed now that his members know about them.

On their way back to Wakatoshi's room, Hinata started to get nervous and went on and on about how the pancakes taste so good and that he wants to eat again there tomorrow.

" why are you so nervous Shoyo?"   
" I'm not nervous-" he lied. He's sweating and his fingers felt numb.  
He find himself seated on the edge of the bed,while Wakatoshi was preparing for his bath.  
" I'll just wash up then we can talk okay?"   
He just nodded,and the moment he was gone Hinata went to hugged the pillow that smelled of the man who's showering.  
He left his shirt,the one he used last night and damn it smells of him.  
The bed smells like him,and he regrets not taking the shirt before going home.

" did you miss me too Shoyo?" Ushijima just got out of the bathroom,his hair still wet- the towel trying to conceal most of his nakedness but Hinata knows what beneath it anyway.  
" ofcourse I do..I missed you..you made me miss you so much" and as cliche as it sound Ushijima went ahead and shorten the gap between them.  
" aaahh you are still wet -" he said in between kisses.  
" you taste so sweet,pancakes Mmhnnn" he wanted to kiss every inch available for him to reach.  
" practice- still need to go to practice hnnhhhgh-" he's in and out of words, it was filled with sloppy kisses and a lot of i miss you,more,and please.  
" yes i know..practice starts at eight we still have two more hours to make out-"   
" Mhmm..you smell so good..fuck-" He went on top,grinding against the thin towel protecting Ushijima's erection.  
" I want to top- I want to cum inside you-" he was blushing, the Idea turned Ushijima on,unexpectedly He wanted to dominate Shoyo but the thought of Shoyo overpowering him,thrusting his hips against him made him shiver.  
" tonight..let's do that Shoyo.."   
" I can't wait to be inside you baby "   
Ushijima froze.

" Did you just call me baby?" Shoyo wanted to choke himself for such a cringey endearment.  
He covered himself with blanket and pretended that He didn't just call Wakatoshi Ushijima Ace and Captain of Shiratorizawa who's six feet two "baby"

"Aaahhhh shut up I'm embarrassed as it is!" Ushijima was laughing,but he did like being called by Shoyo that way.  
" Call me baby again please.."  
" noooooooo "   
" please.."  
" b-baby.." still hidden in the blanket,his face all red.  
" let me see you when you say that-" getting rid of the blanket was difficult given that Shoyo was fighting for his life to stay hidden.  
" don't be stubborn Hinata Shoyo..let me see you-"  
Hinata know it was futile to resist him,he lowered the blanket so he can look at him  
" Say it again.."   
" Baby?" He didn't stutter which is good but he did earned a kiss from Ushijima.  
" you sure know how to push all of my buttons."  
He looked at him puzzled.  
" you make me crazy.. I mean..I'm crazy about you."   
" me too." That feeling Sure is mutual.  
" you have classes this morning right? Take the bento I made for your Lunch later okay?"  
" how about you? Where will you eat your lunch?"  
" I'll probably have lunch at the gym-"  
" how about we have lunch together? It's the last day of the training camp.."  
" you sure that's okay?"  
" I want to spend more time with you before you go away-"   
" me too..I don't want the Day to end so soon..but we'll be together tonight right?"   
" yes, we don't have any practice today so after training camp we Can have dinner outside if you want"  
"Mhmm.. is spending too much one of your Hobbies Ushijima-san?"  
" Its not- and it isn't a lot I just want to have a nice dinner with you before you head back to Karasuno"  
" I was just teasing.. I want to stay up all night-"  
" you won't get any sleep don't worry"  
" I think I'm the one who should be saying that."

And Ushijima got reminded that Shoyo will be on top later.


	7. Trains x Bus

" you need to go to class ,one more kiss then you need to go -" Somehow while kissing on the bed,they ended on top of each other.

" i don't know if you can tell but I can't go to class with this," he was pressing his crotch against Hinata.

" Mhmm do you want to cum inside my mouth?" He lick his lips,locking eyes with Him.  
Shoyo knows what's Ushijima's weakness by now, talking like this makes him horny.

" is it weird that I'm thinking of doing the same to you? " the Ace asked him,the idea of pleasuring Shoyo using his mouth send shivers down his spine whenever his thoughts wanders on sucking Shoyo's dick.

" I want to do that too..later..I want to make you thirsty. " he winks and kisses him,his tongue playing with his.  
" but Try to hold it in for now- can you do that Wakatoshi-kun?" He nodded slowly, a few more hours, then he can be with shoyo.

" let's go to the gym first then I'll go to class remember to take your phone with you." Taking his bag as he help Shoyo to sit up.  
" lunch later okay?" One more kiss on his nose.  
" yes lunch later,then dinner." It was his turn to kiss both his cheeks,then his lips.  
" wear my shirt shoyo the one that has my name on the back-"   
" I want to wear something that has your scent on it though," looking at him,wondering what brought this idea on.  
" i just want to show them you are mine-"  
" you do make a point, I'll go and change" 

That went easy,Ushijima thought to himself. Tendou will be teasing him with seeing Hinata wearing his old junior high clothes.  
Hinata took his shirt off,and the Ace watch him put on the shirt he spent hours looking for.

Given that he's still twice the built of shoyo when He was in junior high it still a bit oversize but he looks good wearing his clothes, he can wear that later too..only that with nothing underneath.

On their way to the gym, They bump into Goshiki who's on his way to training.  
" Good morning Hinata! Ushijima-san! Wait- is that Ushijima's san shirt? " Hinata nodded and looked at the man beside him  
" Go on to your class, see you at Lunch?" Ushijima wanted to see him off to the gym but I guess they'll have more time later.  
" alright see you later." He left Hinata with Goshiki, He can almost hear them talking about how the last day of training camp would end.

Hinata Shoyo deserves to be in that training camp, but Ushijima knows that next year he will be more lethal.  
It's just too bad that they can only have that one match, He wanted to have more time playing with him.

He went into class,as a third year who would be graduating along side with Tendou and the other third years on the team He's expected to still be in good standing at school he's rarely distracted but today he's antsy about his phone who just vibrated on his pocket. 

He raised his hand,asking the Teacher permission to check on his phone which was a first.  
" Go on Ushijima-kun." The Teacher was a big fan of volleyball since he played as well back in his High school days.  
When He check on his phone,He saw Shoyo's nickname on his phone screen.

■■■■■ text message from ball of sunshine

I miss you already.

▪▪▪end of message

His face went all red,unable to look at his Teacher he lowered his face to his desk. 

" What happened Ushijima-san? " he was speechless. Tendou started cackling.  
"His wife texted him-he's too speechless to explain!" The entire class gasped.  
He wasn't the type to be interested in anything else aside from volleyball.  
" You need to reply Wakatoshi-kun or your lil wife will be upset" he's used to texting his members but it will be his first text to Shoyo.

■■■ replying to ball of sunshine 

i miss you more.

▪▪▪ end of message

Hinata wanted to check on Ushijima,he knows his in class so if he text him right now he won't be able to see it not until the class ended. But the moment he texted his phone vibrated and when he read his quick response He felt like hugging the phone,a substitute while Ushjima is away.

" dummy, Ushjima-san dummy why would you reply while you are in class?" Texting your boyfriend sure feels different.

Wait a minute- He said their not a couple yet.  
He wanted to make sure that how Ushijima feels isn't something temporary.

As practice started, Shoyo got to watch how other players receive and how they manage to block such powerful serves. He wanted to try it once he's back at school.

It was almost time for Lunch, the other trainees would be eating at the cafeteria.  
Instead of eating outside,he made some bento for lunch for him and Ushijima although he's hesitating to give it to given because he it feels like something a girlfriend would do to his boyfriend but he's a boy and on his mind this maked it complicated.

" Shoyo?" Ushijima was waiting for him outside the gym, and Tendou was behind him. He manage to hide the lunch box behind him but Tendou's eyes still saw it.  
" It's the first time Wakatoshi-kun would be eating a bento meal made with L.O.V.E " he went on to sing about us kissing under the tree.

If Shoyo thought that Tendou singing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G is embarrassing he's in it for a surprise.  
On the cafeteria, they were join by the other  
Seniors and Juniors of the Team. 

" Do you want any drinks Shoyo?" Shoyo was preparing the lunch box,He is nervous being the only first year on the table not to mention they seem to know about them.  
" I'm fine with anything don't worry" but Ushijima still got up and bought drinks for them.  
" You know how to cook Hinata?" Reon was eyeing the egg roll and Tempura.   
" Yes! I usually cook my own lunch!"   
" I'm starting to get envious I want someone to make me home cooked meals too!" Taichi was beside Reon, When Ushijima got back from the table He got apple juice.

" Take a picture of it Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou was too excited with the idea itself  
" Wh-what? Noooo it doesn't look good!"  
But it was too late,Wakatoshi's was already taking pictures.  
" Thank you for the food Shoyo-" he mumbled welcome before eating his own share.

He didn't say anything about his Teammates knowing what's going on between them but He's relaxed around them, and Shoyo can tell that they know,and that they respect their Captain.

" Will you be challenging Wakatoshi-kun again this Saturday, Hinata?" Tendou reminded him about the practice match between them and Karasuno.  
" Please don't go on full lovey dovey on the court or I will strangle myself." Taichi was pretending to choke himself.  
" Have you even ask for his Captain's permission to date him?" Reon was looking at Ushijima who's devouring the Tempura.  
" I will,on Saturday..Right Shoyo?"  
" Uhm.. I'm sure it will be fine-" he was scared that Daichi will scold him.

Lunch break ended, Ushijima still insisted on taking shoyo back to the gym. No one was still there and they sat outside, looking at the clear sky.  
" Can I come home with you tomorrow?"   
" Mhmm..but we have our practice game tomorrow why don't you stay here so you can rest then tomorrow we can see each other after the match."  
" but you'll be going home with them tomorrow right?"  
" well..We have two days of training at Shinzen High before going to Tokyo."  
Ushijima went silent,deep in thought.  
" I know we have this discussion before but is it possible to video call whenever you are free?"  
He must be too hard on him about rejecting the tablet so he nodded.  
" but promise me that you won't be too distracted while your studying or if you are on training okay?"  
" Yes. I promise." 

The training keep Shoyo busy,he didn't realized that He received a text message from Ushijima asking him to go to meet at Tendou's room first before heading out for dinner.

He thought he would be at the gym the moment practice ended,but He might be busy himself.  
It's not that his life revolves around Shoyo.  
Hinata said goodbye to Tsukki and Goshiki,Tsukki looks at him like he's about to say something but decided not to.

He can only stay an hour since he needs to go home and rest well for tomorrow match, he jogged on his way to the dorm and before he realized he's standing outside Tendou's door.

He was about to knock when He heard Tendou asking this to Ushijima.  
" once he's gone-you can try and have sex with me-" and Hinata opens the door boiling mad.  
Tendou likes to joke around but this is not something to be taken lightly.

His eyes never left Ushijima,Tendou's long arms were wrapped around his Neck and base on their position they looked like they've been making out.  
The bed was disheveled,and Tendou's jeans was half undone.

" Y-you.." He wanted to curse at them. But his cowardly self, his wounded pride made him unable to select his words.

He bolted.  
He went to Ushijima's room next grabbing his clothes,his bag and if he ever left something behind Ushjima can burn it for all that he cares.  
He dashed outside,tripping with his own feet.  
His phone was vibrating but he didn't stop to look at it.

Instead of taking the train,he went the opposite way and took the bus.  
Hell,it would take him forever to get back but he sure wouldn't want to see anyone familiar on the street.

He didn't even realize he was crying,He saw his ghastly expression on his reflection when he finally got to his seat.  
With his phone constantly ringing he flip it open,hearing Ushjima out of breath.

" where- where did you go?" He can hear others with him. His chin was shaking unable to form a sensible thought.

" you didn't even bother to wait until I was gone until you two fool around?" His words taste bitter.  
" look- Shoyo let me explain."   
" don't even try and talk to me ever again." He ended the call,his fingers still shaking.

Another call,this time an unknown number.  
" Hinata? Are you okay? This is Semi let's talk-"   
" I'm- going home..I'm-" and as pitiful as he sounded,he cried. Mumbling words about how much he like Ushijima and that he wished he didn't see that.

Semi was silent,He couldn't find the right moment to speak until Hinata's phone died.

And somehow it felt like Hinata did too.


	8. 1-0

" Semi-san? What happened?" Shirabu was behind him.  
" Is he still at school? Where did He go?" Ushijima was frantic.  
" He said he's going home- The line disconnected I think his phone died but-" He hesitated, his unsure if He can tell something so sensitive and private.  
" He didn't say much- he was crying I can barely understand him." He look away, avoiding his Captain's face.

Ushijima felt that somehow this day was supposed to end differently. They had plans for dinner,and He wanted to spend time with him before he goes home.

" What happened? I saw him running out of the dorm" Taichi was on his phone,texting Hinata to come back.  
" He misunderstood something about me and Tendou." Tendou wasn't with them he was at the dorm.  
" Please tell me He didn't see you two making out-" Reon was waiting for Ushijima to respond.  
When he didn't respond He turn his back.

" Let Him go Wakatoshi, the poor kid didn't deserve that kind of pain."   
" it was just a misunderstanding- nothing's going on between me and Tendou."

It was a very quiet and awkward walk back at the dorm, Shirabu was walking beside Semi.

" Hinata said something else,didn't he?"   
" Uhm..yeah.. He was crying and he keep on saying how much he Likes Ushijima-san and that He wished he didn't see "that" then the line disconnected."   
" Tendou sometimes do risky things but He wouldn't jeopardize The Captain's happiness..something is not right." Being Teammates for a few years, He knows that Tendou Satori is not Evil.

•••

Hinata couldn't ride his bike anymore,his legs were badly shaking, so he took another bus.  
It was already late when He got home,his eyes puffy and his voice hoarse.

Natsu saw him,she didn't asked anything but opted to hugged him instead. Hinata's eyes was so swollen,his face so flush and he's running a fever.

" What happened to you Shoyo?" His mom was checking on him, he's not someone who gets sick easily but when He does,he suffers a lot.  
His mom texted Daichi to let him know that Shoyo won't be able to come to practice for a few days.

Hinata didn't bother to charge his phone, he feels miserable and sick. At his bed,every inch of his body ache. 

But his soul felt like weeping too.  
And He thinks that's the worst kind of pain someone has inflicted on him.  
Damn Ushijima Wakatoshi.

▪▪▪  
Back at the dorm.

" You need to calm down-" Tendou was at Ushijima's room,he was pacing back and forth.  
" He hasn't responded to any of my text, He should be home by now -"  
" Listen- it's just a misunderstanding which we can both explain tomorrow before the match, I'm sure he'll understand once he's all calm down."   
" Are you sure? I - I don't want him to Hate me."  
" Do you really like him?"  
" I'm starting to think that I love him more than he loves me.." He was looking at the bracelet He got for Shoyo, a good luck charm He wore the last time He went to Nationals.

" sleep on it, rest and tomorrow you can both talk. I will be there to explain everything." He knows Wakatoshi won't be able to sleep well that night.  
His new to this so he wouldn't really know how to respond or how to act.

He left Ushijima's room,took out his phone and tried to call Hinata's phone again.   
Still out of coverage.   
He didn't expect for Him to have that kind of reaction,He wasn't that sure about how deep Shoyo's affection was to their Captain.  
But seeing how he reacted to his little experiment it did confirmed that his feelings is as deep as Wakatoshi's.

▪▪▪▪

When Karasuno arrived at the gym,although a bit surprised about the sudden invitation by Shiratorizawa they still didn't expect that they'll be playing against them so soon.

Tsukki just finished his five days mock training camp so he's still familiar with the players and Sawamura hopes that he familiarized himself on how to block them.  
That's how he works,he's tactical and very smart.

Daichi and the others greeted the Coach and the Team,although they seem to be acting a bit odd,  
Ushijima got up to check on them, heading towards Sawamura to greet him.  
But Daichi feels Like they were looking for someone else to come in, well that makes sense-Hinata Shoyo is missing.  
So the Team felt incomplete, Kageyama was furious that Hinata got sick, the number of times he called him a dumbass was a world record.

He's not even responding to any text messages or email,so he must be really sick for that to happen.

" You seem to be missing one Crow-" Ushijima shakes Daichi's hand.  
" Oh you mean Hinata? He can't come today his mother texted us last night I guess he's too excited he ended up getting sick."   
"Oh? That's too bad then He wanted another match-"  
" I'm sure he regrets not being able to come,you know him." Daichi smiled,and went to their side of the court for their warm up.

" So what happened to Hinata?" Semi was the first one to asked.  
" Sawamura said his Mom texted him that Hinata's sick and is unable to attend any practice for the next couple of days."  
"that sounds bad-" Taichi mention that His phone is still unreachable so him being sick makes sense.  
" what will you do Ushijima-san?" Shirabu was calm and collected, and is now preparing for the match.  
" Finish today's match and go to Shoyo's house."

Shaken up and distracted,He messed up most of his spikes. Letting Karasuno takes the first set.  
After changing court side, Coach Washijo called Ushijima and He knows he's going to be in trouble.

The old coach wasn't smiling as usual,but he seems more troubled this time.  
" you said you wanted another match with them and you show up like someone has cut off your original arms and replaced it with fakes one.  
Get your act right or you'll end up regretting today's match.  
There will be a time to fix other issues." He looks at his coach,wondering how much he knows.

" I'll end the game in our favor." With the gleam of his eyes like a hawk.  
The second set ended up with Shiratorizawa.  
They would have continued with the final set if it wasn't for the power outage.

The rain was starting to pour heavily and they were advised that a storm will hit land in the evening,with that in mind they decided to postpone the final set and decided to go back before it will be too late.

" Thank you for a great match!" They ended the match on a much Cheerful manner, Ushijima taking this opportunity to talk to Sugawara about Shoyo.

Sugawara was taken back since Ushjima wasn't the type to socialize and talk to someone from another school,and Sugawara isn't even an Ace or a remarkable Setter. So when he came over and said hello, Sugawara somehow knows that he wants to talk about Hinata.

Call it a mother's instinct as he feels that within the Team he stands as the mother hen,His the good cop since Daichi is the strict one while Asahi is the neutral Uncle.

" Can I ask you something about Shoyo?" When he called Hinata on his first name,Sugawara smiled.  
" Mhmm Yeah?"   
" We wanted to..well I wanted to ask permission from Sawamura and you to d-date him-" he let that sink in first before continuing  
" but Hinata saw something and misunderstood Tendou, and we haven't talk since last night- I wanted to see him before he goes to Nationals"   
" Do you really,really like Hinata, Ushijima-san? Think about it a lot-"  
" I do, and I have thought about it a lot of times."  
" I can't say I'm not surprise, Hinata is like a ball of sunshine with his warm and bright personality-  
If you want to see him you can try to see him at home I can come with you if you'd like since his mom kind of knows me." 

Ushijima bows as a sign of respect to Sugawara,who felt like his son's hand was being asked for marriage. How would Daichi feels about this recent development?

They arranged to meet tomorrow morning,Sugawara grabbed Daichi's jacket.  
"We need to talk-" Daichi looks at him waiting for his next words.  
"Don't be too shock okay?" Daichi,still as patient urge him to continue.  
" Ushijima Wakatoshi wants to date Hinata-"

When Daichi stopped responding,Suga thought he broke him. So he went to give him one of his powerful toss, He cupped his face and give him a full on kiss on the lips.

" You alive Daichi?" He pokes him,waiting for his breathing to Normalize.  
" Ushiwaka and Hinata?nooooooo how about Kageyama? How about Kageyama?" Suga wanted to laugh at how devastated Daichi is that Kageyama isn't the one Hinata is dating.  
" He wants to talk to you too.." Ushijima was looking at them,He did see them kiss.

Well, Daichi and Sugawara known each other since first year,they started dating a month before their second year and they've been together ever since.

Ushijima's eyes went wide, looking between Sugawara and Daichi like they suddenly sprouted another head.  
But he needed Daichi's permission.

" I want to ask permission to date Hinata Shoyo." Again with the vibe of asking someone's hand in marriage.  
Daichi went on full Dad mode, and Suga finds this too cute,specially when he pouts.  
" I want to talk to Hinata First to make sure he still wants you after that stunt you pulled last night-"   
For someone who used to be so intimidating,Ushijima seems to be listening to Daichi.  
" Now,now Daichi you need to calm down-" Suga's used to Daichi being this way, He remembers how He acted when Noya asked Asahi out.

•••• 

One day at practice,when Asahi was sitting Noya asked him if he can help him with his hair,shy Asahi just nodded.

" your hair smells good Asahi-san and so soft too!"  
" you really think so?"   
" Asahi-san have you ever thought about dating?"  
"Dating..? Mhmm I don't know if someone will be comfortable with dating me I spent every day here"  
" how about me..?" He was braiding his hair.  
" what do you mean about you..?"  
" Do you want to date me?" Straight forward as always.

" Noya-san just asked Asahi-san just like that." Tanaka, was looking at them in awe.  
Finally his brother is asking the guy he likes.  
Asahi looks like he's about to collapse any second soon.

"Ah- Noya finally broke Asahi-san." Enoshita was sitting beside the other second years.  
" is he still breathing?" Kinoshita was watching Asahi who sat there entirely frozen.  
"I think he's dead, poor Asahi" Narita joined in the teasing.

" Asahi-san?" Noya was still waiting.  
" Y-Yes!let's date." Asahi should have asked him first,but he got so scared of being rejected he let it passed by.

" Alright! Now that you have that sorted out anyone else who wants to date? Anyone else before we start practice?" Daichi was like asking for volunteers.

" I think that's just about it Daichi, calm down okay?" Sugawara wrapped his arms around his waist. Poor Daichi, He didn't see this coming any time soon given Asahi being so awkward,but Nishinoya on the other hand,but they're a perfect match.

Asahi and Noya started dating and would sneak out every now and then for a quick kiss, Noya being more confident on acting out his affection.

And to think that Hinata is being asked out by someone older and someone from a rival school at that, Sugawara wonders if those two has gone all the way? Hinata is too precious. Daichi will probably blow a fuse if he ever realized that.

Ushijima tried to call Shoyo but his phone still unavailable, is he still sick? He misses him so bad He wanted to see him right away but he needs to rest first.

He hasn't prayed for something so bad,but He hopes that he'll be given another chance to be with Shoyo again.

Just one more chance and He will make sure he won't mess it up.


	9. Kageyama Tobio

Ushijima was picking what to wear to meet Shoyo's parents, well..he would be visiting Shoyo who's probably mad at him and would probably close the door to his face.

Shirabu and Semi was helping him.  
" Ushijima-san I think you should just wear something casual, like a friendly senior visiting."  
Shirabu was a year younger so his style is close to Shoyo.  
" What if his parents think that Ushijima-san too laid back and not serious?" Semi piped in.  
" I don't think it's his clothes that we need to worry about then-" Shirabu pouted.  
Semi can't help but laughed at how cute he look when he's frustrated.

" Maybe just a shirt and jeans ,I want to look friendly and good looking." Who knew that He wanted to impress a boy.

" Maybe you should wear your jacket,the one with Japan on it-" Taichi was raiding through Ushijima's closet.

" why would he even wear that in meeting Hinata's parents? No sense of fashion at all." Shirabu is now taking out every decent shirt he could find.

" Don't wear jeans that's too tight your thighs will scare his mom-" another unhelpful comment from Taichi earning a glare from Ushijima.

" Wakatoshi make sure to buy something for Hinata to eat- I hope you two can work it out I missed his cooking." Reon dropped by,Ushijima's room is now crowded.

Ushijima check his phone if Hinata replied,  
His phone is now on so he should be able to read the messages but he's still not answering his phone, he tried to call him every now and then but he blocked his number so Ushijima have to asked Semi to check on Hinata, Semi said that Hinata texted him back saying He's still sick.

Sugawara was kind enough to help Wakatoshi out in winning Shoyo back.  
Ushijima wanted to get him something to eat,what do you usually get when you visit a sick boyfriend? He can't eat sweets,so maybe some bread?soup?

When Sugawara saw Ushjima conflicted face, He can't help but laughed. He wanted things to work between him and Hinata,but would Shoyo be that forgiving?

" Ushijima! Hello-" Suga's smile is always warm.  
" Sorry - I got distracted, I don't know what to get Shoyo we normally ate bento when He stayed in the dorm-" he smiles when recalling their time together.  
" I wish I had more time with him-"   
" Well you still have time now." He encourages him.

They took a bus,Ushjima wonder if Shoyo ever gets tired traveling this much.   
" Relax, you look so scary right now-"  
" Suga-san, how do you do it? You and Sawamura?"  
" Do it..? Like doing it?" He chuckled 

" no I mean dating! How you manage to be on the same team and be dating?" Ushijima explained in a hurry.  
" Mhmm..it wasn't that easy you know-just imagine the Captain and Co Captain making out on the storage room..what a scandal right? " Ushjima smiled weakly.  
" I got scared sometimes..being found out- but nothing is more scarier than not being with Daichi,  
I hope that answered your Question Ushijima-san, I don't want you second guessing yourself when it comes to Hinata he's very precious to me..to us.  
If you doubt yourself even just for one minute that you can't make him happy when things becomes complicated we can just go back, spare him all the pain."

" You answered my Question Sugawara-san."   
He went silent, He imagined a life without Shoyo's smile.

It was still a few minutes walk to Shoyo's house,giving Ushijima more time to think on how he would explain.

" we're here." Shoyo's traditional Japanese home stood proudly with Tall trees surrounding the property.  
He gets more anxious as time passes by, Suga-san pressed the doorbell.  
It took some time but someone open the door,Shoyo was wearing his PJs he looks so tired.

" Sugawara-san! I'm sorry I look like this-" he smiled as he saw Suga but His face changed when He saw Wakatoshi.  
" what are you doing here?"   
" Let's talk inside Hinata, you shouldn't move too much" Sugawara help Ushijima with the stuff he got on the convenience store.

" My mom went to my Auntie and they'll be back by dinner- " he was pouting, His not expecting to see Wakatoshi any time soon.  
" well that's good, Ushijima here asked me for help so He can explain to you and so that you can talk-  
How about you help him get back to bed?"   
Ushijima felt like nothing was going as plan, Shoyo looked pissed.

Hinata went to his room,Ushijima behind him.  
Sugawara turn on the Television and texted Daichi where he is. They were planning on meeting up later, and damn He misses him already.

▪▪▪  
At Hinata's room

He manage to sit on the edge of the bed not sparing a glance at Ushijima.  
" You left without letting me explain-"   
" I didn't want to disturb you and tendou-san."   
" Shoyo please- do you think for a second that I want someone else? "  
" your actions speaks louder Ushijima-san."  
" nothing happened! Tendou asked me if I want to know how serious you were with me- he knows you can hear him! He purposely said that-"  
It was a lot to take in, but Hinata Shoyo wouldn't just accept that kind of excuse.

" I only want you..and you alone." His hand was on Shoyo's thighs,his olive eyes now soft and pleading  
" I love you..I love you..I love you-" He can't stand Shoyo's tears,how many times has he made him cried?  
" idiot, you are an idiot-" Ushijima wrapped his arms around Shoyo's waist,he lifted his face to looked up to him asking for a kiss.  
" I can't be an idiot Shoyo- I'm good in class too!" Shoyo wanted to laughed, expect Ushijima to take everything literally.

" kiss me.." his voice low and soft,making Shoyo remembers how much he misses this big baby.  
" fuck-" he's not smart and he doesn't want to think too much onto things, all he knows is That He wants to hug him.

" don't leave me again please.." he kisses his feverish lips, it somehow felt like it was an eternity the last time he felt Shoyo's lips.  
" you'll get sick-" but it didn't stop him, he went on planting soft kisses on his neck,his hand touching Shoyo's sensitive thighs.

He didn't want Shoyo to get tired so he went on top,pressing his body against him. Making sure he knows his hard and wants to be inside him.  
He went on with kissing his neck going back to claim his lips when he starts moaning.  
" Sugawara-san outside-" he said it with a little warning.  
" Remember I told You I want to top-" he said weakly.  
" next time..when you feel better. " Shoyo feels warm against him  
" Mhmm.. 'kay..slowly please- don't be too rough" Hinata wraps his feeble arms around the Older's neck.

His bed is smaller compare to the one on his dorm, his worried that they both would fall since Hinata been squirming around.  
" Shoyo- don't move too much- ahhh" and sure enough Ushijima fell flat on the floor.  
Shoyo started laughing.  
" I feel too dizzy to help you get up,you okay baby?"  
" let's just kiss..I'm just happy you want me again.."  
"you sure? How about that?" He points at his erection.  
" I can take care of this some other time..  
Shoyo..are we okay? Sawamura said He wants to talk to you first before giving his permission to date you"  
" you w-what???" His face went red.  
" you did see Sugawara-san outside right? That's half of the agreeing party"  
" half? You do know I have a lot of Senpai's who would throw a tantrum if you don't ask permission from them-" Hinata reminded him of Nishinoya and Tanaka.  
"Ohhh right- well let's go outside and eat with Sugawara first."

Sugawara was talking with someone on the phone,with his expression Daichi might be on the other line. He has this soft,happy Expression when looking and talking to him.

" Daichi, Hinata is here and we'll be eating first but Don't worry they didn't do anything I've been looking at them since We got here-"  
Both of them went red,caught red handed but Sugawara is a smooth liar.

" Yes, Mhmm..sleep over at your place? Alright! I'll get some ice cream on our way home." He ended the call and look at the both of them.  
" So, you finally kissed and made up right? "  
Hinata nodded,sitting on the opposite side of Ushijima.  
" Daichi said that Hinata is not allowed to stay up late until he recovers, no other straining activities while he is sick. You good with that Ushijima-san?"  
He nodded,although He wouldn't let Hinata practice at all while he is sick.

Ushijima bought some snacks for Shoyo that could last him a week.  
" You do know that I can't eat that much right?"   
" I just don't want you getting out if you are hungry-"  
Sugawara was looking at them.  
" You look good together-" He didn't expect it,He looked at the time and stood up.  
" Hinata I need to go since It's getting late and I'm meeting Daichi and unfortunately as per Daichi's strict request I have to bring Ushijima back too." 

" unblock my number first," Ushijima remembered that He can't contact Shoyo not unless he unblocks him.  
Shoyo chuckled, " Alright,alright-"  
Sugawara left,giving them privacy, Ushijima gave him one kiss.  
" make sure to sleep and take a good rest, I'll message you once I'm back at the dorm."  
" I will, I'm so sleepy." He stood up,giving Ushijima one more kiss.

They heard Sugawara talking to someone outside, Shoyo's mom must be back.  
When they open the door,Kageyama Tobio was outside.  
When He saw Ushijima and Hinata together,his expression darkens.

" Kageyama? What you doin here?"  
" to visit you dumbass! Why are you standing around when you should be resting?"  
" I was just seeing them out-" Ushijima was looking at the both of them.  
" I called your mom and I said I'll be sleeping over here." Kageyama was still looking at Ushijima while saying this.

"You will? Did you bring something to watch?"  
" You can't stay up late dumbass, I want to make sure you will be resting."  
" Geez you sound so demanding! Sugawara-san thank you for visiting, message me once your back at the dorm." He said looking at Ushijima.

" Take care on your way home." Kageyama said,going inside the house.  
Ushijima was looking at Sugawara,unable to form a valid and polite Question.

" Are you worried about Kageyama sleeping over at Hinata's?" They stop walking and Ushijima wishes He wasn't.  
" Should I be..?" Ushijima looked at Sugawara,he himself wonders if He needs to worry.   
" As far as I know, Kageyama is protective over Hinata, they never dated or confess anything to each other- " He looked at Ushijima before continuing   
"do you trust Hinata?"  
He nodded, " Then you shouldn't worry."


	10. Do you love Him Hinata?

" Have you eaten Kageyama?" Shoyo was making his way to the kitchen.  
" you don't need to cook dumbass, I can reheat this rice curry for us. So just stay in the room-"  
He's familiar at their house,he knows where the plates are place even Hinata's favorite mug.

That's how much familiar he is at Hinata's home.  
But whenever he stayed the night it would be all about volleyball and strategies and plans.

He left for The Youth training camp and Hinata even as an uninvited guest stayed and hopefully learned a lot during the freshmen training,but what Kageyama is mad about is Ushijima manage to date Hinata in that short period.

Kageyama settled down on Hinata's room, He helped him with his bath and getting dress.  
He made sure he took his medicine and is now warmly clothed.

He wanted to talked to Hinata about Ushijima.  
He doesn't know where to even start,he was planning on sleeping on the floor but he bravely ask Hinata to sleep on the same bed.

" what's with you today Kageyama?" They've been partners on court and Hinata considers him as a friend but Tobio Kageyama is acting peculiar.

" I just don't want to sleep on the floor, we've sleep together at training camps what's new?"  
He's not mad, it's just that he wants to understand what's different between him and Ushijima.

" I just don't want you to get sick-"  
" I won't get sick now scoot over and share the pillow dumbass."  
Hinata keep on mumbling about Kageyama being a bully but still shared his pillow.  
" Mhmm you feel warm Hinata-"  
" ofcourse I do! I have a fever dummyyama" But Kageyama's deep voice and with his breath fanning his face he blushed.  
" Hinata, Tell me..do you love him?" Hinata's eyes widen,he hasn't told Kageyama yet. 

" is like the same as love..?"  
Kageyama went silent,trying to say something but decided he's inexperienced as Hinata is in terms of love or dating.

Maybe He can asked Sugawara-san, they've been dating for awhile and so far Daichi and Sugawara looks like normal team mates except the time they'll act like strict parents.

Unlike Oikawa, no fight or drama ever happened in the club even if they're dating, Asahi and Noya still acts the same even after dating, so maybe dating isn't that bad as Kageyama imagine.

" Mhmm maybe I'm not the right person to explain that but are you happy being with him? Is he making you happy?"  
" I am happy..not until I got mad at him for doing something stupid-" 

" how about me? Do you think You'll be happy with me?" He sounded morose, Hinata wanted to look at Kageyama's eyes to tell him something really important.

" you make me so happy Kageyama! don't you ever think that I'll ever change or leave you because of that- I promise you didn't I? you'll be favorite setter forever." Kageyama didn't respond but wrapped his arms around Shoyo.

Pressing his lips slightly on Shoyo's cheek,this feels natural. Hinata didn't feel nervous at all, He's been with Kageyama for months now and being this close to him feels normal.

His breathing was heavy and Shoyo can tell he broke Kageyama's heart.

" are you mad at me? Will you leave me Kageyama?" Shoyo is so soft when it comes to Kageyama so He can't help but be terrified that he will be leaving him.

" w-why would I leave you dumbass? We have two more years in High school."

" how about after that..?" Hinata knows that Kageyama will soon be picked for a professional team after High school, he knows how much Talent he has.

" After that? what? you want to get married and stuff?"  
"Dummy! What are you talking about?"  
"Well it's like you asking me to be with you until we die, is that what you want?"  
" I do want to play with you until we're older Kageyama what do i do?"  
" then stay with me until we die dumbass,that's what you need to do." Hinata nodded, he still wants to defeat Kageyama in a real match.

" have you..will you continue to date him then? Even after he graduates from High school?"

" I- don't know..I'm scared he'll be somewhere I can't reach..you both.. I'm not given the same opportunities Kageyama but it won't stop me from doing better and getting stronger!"

" I know-but for now,sleep."

" Mhmm..goodnight Kageyama-"

" Goodnight dumbass." Hinata pouted but felt comfortable being around Kageyama.

Kageyama looked at Hinata's face,his hair still unruly. He wanted to kiss him,just for him to realize that He is here and that he loves him so much.  
But he wanted to wait after the nationals and it turned out that Leaving Hinata for five days with other people is enough to make them realize how much precious he is.

But he saw Hinata first, he loved him first.  
But at the moment it didn't matter,Ushijima is who hinata wants.  
But for the life of him, He doesn't want to let him go.

Hinata started sleep talking,something he usually do whenever he's too tired or is worried about something.  
Hinata started on mumbling about some random stuff, and He can't help but smile when hinata mentions his name so often.

It wasn't a competition, when Hinata is wide awake his thoughts goes to Ushijima but when he's unconscious he thinks of Kageyama.

What a cruel reality.

Hinata's phone started vibrating,Kageyama look at it and saw Ushijima's name on the screen.  
He debated whether to answer the call or tell Ushijima to leave Hinata alone so he can sleep.

" Hinata's sleeping-"  
" Why are you answering his phone Kageyama Tobio?" Ushijima even on the phone still sound intimidating.  
" because I'm sleeping beside him, is there a problem with that?"  
" Do I need to worry that you are sleeping beside Shoyo?"  
" Are you worried that I'm sleeping with Hinata?"  
" he's mine." Kageyama wanted to end the call, how arrogant of him to label Hinata like that.  
" Hinata doesn't belong to you, he only belongs to himself- You try and hurt Him in anyway I'll kill you."

And he ended the call.  
It was pretty childish of him but Ushijima Wakatoshi can't just claim Hinata like that. 

Not until He has the chance to fight.  
Not until Hinata knows how He feels.


	11. Get in Line Goshiki

The call ended leaving Ushijima recalling the last words of Kageyama.  
Should He be worried right now? Would something happened between them? Can he now pressed the emergency button? And call Sugawara?

" what's with that look Wakatoshi?" Reon saw Ushijima on his way to a late night jog.  
" Shoyo's still sick-"   
" and you did visit him and feed him right? You impress his parents?" Ushijima is still trying to calm down and focus.  
" His mom isn't home but Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno's Setter spent the night there with Shoyo" Reon saw his conflicted face something so unusual for him.  
" And now you're jealous?" Still denying the fact that he is indeed jealous,he didn't respond.

" You need to understand that they're team mates before meeting you and if they weren't dating before why would they be dating now?"

" is this still normal? Me being jealous?" Reon knows Wakatoshi for Three years and He knows how inexperienced He is in terms of dating.  
So he can somehow understand why being in this kind of situation makes him so confuse.

" I think it's pretty normal, you just don't want to llose him but don't be jealous too much or he'll feel that you don't trust him enough. "

Ushijima nodded, he needs to calm down. He can still talk to Shoyo tomorrow.  
" when will you next see him?" Reon wanted to help out to get rid of His Captain's worries.  
" We haven't decided yet, he's still sick- maybe on our next rest day, he's going to be really busy for Nationals." He smiled,trying to recall how nice it was to have Shoyo on his arms again.

" you look so happy with him"   
"I am so happy. Sometimes I feel I don't deserve him."  
" you deserve to be happy Wakatoshi,now let's get inside before you get sick and Coach will really scold you and I'll text Hinata that I caught you outside-" Ushijima look at him,panicking.

" Don't! Shoyo said I need to sleep early."  
Poor Wakatoshi,even miles away Shoyo still nagging him.  
" I won't I promise, but get inside. It's getting cold.   
Tell you what, next time you visit we can go together and we'll do practice games on their gym instead."  
" Will you go with me to see them on Tokyo too?"   
" If we can go that day sure, do you want others to go too?" Reon made a mental list of people who will support this kind of Idea.

So there's Taichi who's a major supporter of their Captain's love for Hinata,Shirabu and Semi will definitely come, Goshiki still upset that Ushijima manage to date Hinata when he was flirting with him the entire training camp,poor guy.  
Tendou? Need to check if Tendou is a safe topic with both Ushijima and Hinata.

" Have you seen Goshiki lately?"  
" No, why?" They started making their way to the dorm.  
" well- he's trying to get in touch with Hinata the day the training camp ended and Shirabu said he was hoping to uhm- go out with him."  
Ushijima stop on his tracks and looked at Reon.  
" you know what? I'm starting to think that I need to get Shoyo a ring or something- Kageyama then Goshiki? Who else do I need to be on the lookout for?" 

" so far that's only from our School and his school, but how about the School he normally practiced with? The one on tokyo?"  
" Mhmm I've seen Shoyo's charm up close so it's not really a far fetched idea that someone in tokyo wants to date him- somehow I felt like I'm dating someone who's too good for me."  
" well you did say he's too kind for his own good."  
" do you think Goshiki is serious about it or what?"  
" Mhm, well he seem pretty upset about it."  
" well he can join the other people at the line who's upset about not confessing to Shoyo-" he gave out a troubled sigh.

After parting ways Ushijima realizes that he forgot to give Shoyo his good luck bracelet, he was too excited to see him that every other stuff was forgotten. He wanted to sneak in and leave his tablet too but that too he has forgotten and Shoyo won't be able to use it since he's still recuperating.

He was about to take his bath when someone knock on his door,it's a bit late so he's not expecting any visitors.  
Specifically Goshiki.

" It's late." He's a senior and He needs to still set boundaries to this Freshman.  
" I just want to say something Ushijima-san."  
" Okay." He looks like he's about to cry any minute.  
" Does it have to be Hinata?" 

People need to calm down.  
" What exactly do you mean?" A staring contest between The current ace with the Future Ace.  
" You won't be here next year, Hinata will still be in High school playing for Karasuno but you will be far away or will be too busy-"  
That was a mouthful.

" Shouldn't I be the one asking you why it has to be Shoyo?" He knows how precious Shoyo is but He can't understand why Goshiki goes out of his way to stand here in front him.

" Why not? We were off to a good start! I even invited him to have plans outside training camp you only have one night with him!" 

" Goshiki, I don't think it's any of your business anymore if Shoyo and I started dating, you should just focus on volleyball more." 

" But you will soon neglect Him, you'll be graduating soon Ushijima-san and once that happens what will happen to Hinata then? You'll let him wait for you while you are out busy being a volleyball superstar?" Ushijima knows Goshiki is just stating facts,but it sounded so cruel when someone said it out loud.

" I'm going to make it work." He's been thinking of ways to still be in contact with Shoyo even if he needs to go out and train, He just needed a chance to make it work.

" You will hurt him soon enough, and I can't promise I won't be waiting for that time that I can show Him I'm a much better option."

"You do know that there's still Kageyama Tobio apart from me that you need to be worried about right?" Again,just stating facts.

Goshiki went pale,he forgot all about the genius setter of Karasuno.   
" I can deal with him just fine, I doubt he ever wants to date him." 

"Mhm- that's what I thought so, but then again he just threatened me that He will kill me if I hurt Shoyo." 

Goshiki,left quietly after that, Maybe realizing that Apart from Ushijima there's someone else who wants Shoyo and is willing to do anything for him.

He wanted to see him soon.   
The bed seems so big and empty without him,his sleep talking worried him at first but he got used to it.

Hinata Shoyo will surely be the death of Ushijima Wakatoshi.


	12. Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with love is;You can love who you want...but so can they.

Hinata,the usual early riser was still fast asleep.  
Tobio Kageyama is now deeply conflicted on how to continue sleeping, one of the main reason of him unable to go back sleeping is right next to him and that he is well aware that if he leans closer he can kiss him.

But he won't do that because he wants their first kiss to be something special.  
But deep inside he knows that as long as Hinata is dating Ushijima he won't even try to do things to him that will confuse him.

He settled with just covering Hinata with a blanket and checking if he still has a fever. Looks like his morning jog will need to be cancel for today,he wants to make sure that Hinata eats and rehydrate the entire day.

Before meeting him,it was all about volleyball.  
School didn't even bothered him, he wanted to be a professional volleyball player, but playing with him made volleyball much more fun and they did promise they'll play until they're old.

" hungry..hungry.." Hinata was mumbling in his sleep.  
" wake up then dumbass." He replied under his breath.

Hinata laughed at him but he was still sleeping, telling kageyama he's the idiot and he's scary when he's not yelling.

" don't call my name like that in your dream dummy-" he doesn't know what will happen in the next coming days, he's scared that Hinata willl changed.

That he won't be the same Hinata he fell in love with,but he would still be the same Tobio that loves him.

How to find a middle ground between Him and Ushijima?

He doesn't want to be severe their partnership because he ended up dating someone else.

**_The problem with love is;You can love who you want...but so can they._ **

Hinata love someone else,and it wasn't him.  
But he loves Hinata and that should count for something right?

•••

Ushijima was outside,he was wearing his usual training jogging pants and a white shirt with the name Shiratorizawa at the back.

Kageyama looked pissed, he wanted more time with Shoyo but Ushijima can't even give him this one day.

" Are you too bothered that you came here this early? You don't trust Hinata?"

" Hey Kageyama no fighting please-" Shoyo was grabbing his shirt.

" Why Should I be bothered? he's mine." He Towered above Tobio,his fist clenched tightly.

" I met him first,we're teammates first!partners. You can't just simply expect Hinata to just belong to you."

" Do you love Him?" Shoyo was looking at Ushijima then at Kageyama.

" that's none of your business." He's not going to confess like this.

" I think it is, he's my boyfriend after all."  
" Wakatoshi-san no fighting okay?Kageyama Calm down." Hinata was in between them.

" we're not fighting,just talking- go inside Shoyo." Ushijima doesn't want to scare his boyfriend,but Kageyama is pushing him to be immature.

" Go Inside Hinata, I need to talk to him too.  
I promise we won't fight,so just rest inside."  
Hinata looks at the both of them, a bit mad that he's causing too much problems.

" If you fight..I won't ever talk to the both of you ever!" he started crying,he felt helpless and mad at the same time.

 _He's not worth the trouble_.

" If you can't talk to each other nicely I'll be unhappy..I don't like that!"

" I'm sorry baby, I promise we won't fight.." kageyama looked at Ushijima who went to Hinata that quick to comfort him.

" Go inside, you're still not well. I Promise we won't fight." Kageyama open the door and push Hinata in.

" promise?" He looks so vulnerable when he's like this and as much as Kageyama wants to hit Ushijima he won't.

" I promise." Shoyo went inside,taking one last look at Ushijima,mouthing the words " don't fight."

After hinata left, Ushijima just stood there looking at Kageyama.

" Kageyama Tobio, As I promise to Shoyo I'm not going to fight with you as it upsets him. But don't expect me to tolerate you sleeping over and answering his phone."

" I'm not going to jump him like you did." Ushijima looked at him,his hand is starting to hurt.

" It's not just lust, I care and love him."

" So you can go on without having sex while he's away?"

" I don't see Him as a means for sex if that's what you are trying to imply."

" Good. Because I'm not going to stand by to see him ruin because you can't control yourself."

" I'm not going to ruin him." He knows this much,he knows how much strain it can bring specially the first time they've done it.

" Hinata needs to rest,specially with the Nationals near and we'll appreciate it if you calm yourself down."

He doesn't want to even Imagine Ushijima being intimate with Hinata but He can't blame him for not being able to resist him.

" Do you think you'll stop liking him?" Ushijima wasn't mad,after all he can't stop other people from loving someone like Shoyo.

Kageyama pause for awhile before answering him.

" I don't know when I'll stop, or if Time will ever come that I will stop loving or wanting him. _I just love him yesterday, today and I'm pretty sure I still love him tomorrow_."

That's how much Shoyo means to Kageyama.The setter looks at him,waiting for him to challenge his affection but he didn't.

Instead he smiled.

" Somehow..I feel a lot better knowing you will be here when I'm away."

" I'm not going to babysit him for you. I'm going to make him realize how much I love him."

" I know." It's cruel that he wanted to switch places with Kageyama,to be with Shoyo everyday.

" You know him much more than I do Kageyama Tobio and I'll be grateful that he has someone as great as you to be his partner."

" Keep your promise and don't make him cry. I'm pretty sure you have an idea on what's going to happen if you did."

" I know." He extended his hand as a sign of respect to him as a man.

They went inside and found Shoyo on the floor crying his eyes out.

" Shoyo why are you on the floor? Get back to bed."

" Are you two okay? Did you fight?" Both of them said No at the same time.

" good,you promise to not fight okay?ever." It was an unspoken agreement but for Shoyo they're willing to compromise.

" We won't fight,so go back to head I'll prepare something for us to eat."

" let's have some pancake Kageyama-"  
" do you think I know how to make one dumbass?"  
" well what can you cook?"  
" rice balls?"  
Hinata started laughing.

"I think I'm well enough to cook, you two sit there and watch your resident Chef."

Ushijima knows Shoyo is great at cooking,he loves his bento boxes.

" Shoyo? Do you want me to just order in?" Ushijima wants to spoil Hinata with get well food.

" I'm not sure we'll have much choices here in the mountains, don't you like my cooking?"

Is that a trick question?Ushijima looked at Kageyama for a clue on how to respond to this Question.

" he's just asking if you want to eat something else so you don't get tired of cooking dummy"  
Ushijima nodded confirming that it's the truth.

" Shoyoooo were home!" The door open and Shoyo's mom and his younger Sister was face to face with Ushijima,Kageyama and Shoyo.

" Oh hello Tobio,thanks for looking after Shoyo..uhm..who's-?" Shoyo's mom was looking at Ushijima and without any pause Ushijima Wakatoshi kneel down and bow down and introduce himself as Hinata Shoyo's boyfriend.


	13. Wallpaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno before heading to Tokyo

" Why are you standing here all by yourself instead of warming up Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou saw his Captain outside the Gym looking like a lost puppy waiting for his owner to pick him up.

" I am waiting for Shoyo." He said with his usual tone. Tendou can't help but smiled, he's happy that things work out between him and Karasuno's Number Ten after that misunderstanding.

" you know you can wait for him inside too because if coach doesn't see you warming up before a match he'll get mad at the both of you-"

" I did asked permission before going out- he said I can wait for him but he wants to talk to him later."  
And it's as if on cue Hinata shoyo walks in with the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team, They do look intimidating wearing an all black ensemble.

As an outsider,seeing them look at each other you can feel the tension. It can even send some shivers down your spine,and they gravitate around each other.

Wakatoshi without thinking twice extended his arms to reach out for Hinata,hugging him close and kissing his forehead. Earning some shock gasps from Hinata's team mates.

" Mhm..you slept on your way here didn't you?" He smiled,wiping Hinata's face with his own finger.  
" I was so excited last night I couldn't sleep so I got sleepy on the bus-"  
" your muscle will stiffen so make sure you warm up-" he looked up and extended his hand to greet Sawamura,smiling as he saw Sugawara beside him.  
He nodded towards Kageyama's direction,as promise he would be civil around him since Shoyo doesn't like it when they fight.

" have you eaten something?" He turns his attention back to Shoyo, he let his arms stayed around the younger's shoulder.  
" I did, I made you some rice balls too!" He enjoys Shoyo's cooking,unfortunately so does his teammates so he needs to make sure to eat at his room.

" you did? But didn't you see the text I sent you? Coach wants us to eat dinner later."  
" dinner? I forgot to charge my phone-" he pouted.  
" well- I did texted Sugawara and I asked your mom if you can sleep over tonight- she said yes."

Ushijima Wakatoshi asked Shoyo's mother permission to date him, it was a shock ofcourse having your only son being asked by someone two years older and a boy at that.  
But he is sincere and promise to always care for him.

Since then He will asked permission straight to the authority about asking Shoyo out on their rest days. He will also asked permission from Captain Sawamura and Sugawara too.

" You do remember that I'll be on training tomorrow on tokyo right?"  
" I know, I'll be taking you there too."  
" Ushijima Wakatoshi you are not spending money to come see me off on a training "  
" but I wanted to see who you trained with-"  
" Mhmm. Still a no."

Shoyo is very hard to persuade, but maybe Ushijima can persuade him later,when they got to the gym Shoyo was greeted by the other players Reon who just finished with his warm up stood up and walked over to talk to him.

" are you feeling better Hinata?"  
" Yes! I finally can play again!" He got all excited.  
" not too much or you'll make him worry,are you staying over tonight?" Shoyo looks at Ushijima then back at Reon.  
" I can't, we have to train tomorrow too."  
Reon took a quick look at Wakatoshi's reaction, he looks calm maybe he has another plan.

" ohhh i made some rice balls! But Ushijima-san said well be having dinner later-" He pouted whenever Shoyo called him liked that.  
Taichi finally finished his warm up and is now messing with Shoyo's hair.

" you feeling better now? " Taichi was looking at Hinata fondly,Ushijima himself wonders why Taichi is so close with Shoyo,or why his team feels so drawn to him,He saw Goshiki on the side he's trying to perk up the courage to speak to Shoyo.

" Goshiki shaking like a leaf-" Shirabu said as his entrance,patting Shoyo's head like a pet

" he looks like he's about to faint anytime soon-" Semi was beside him drinking some orange juice.

" don't tease him you guys.. " Hinata was looking at Goshiki who overcame his fears and confessed to Hinata the day before.

" Hinata, come over here and warm up!" Kageyama was already yelling for Hinata back to his senses.

" Alright! Talk to you later -" and he gave Ushijima one final look before heading towards Karasuno's side.

" when Hinata looks at you like that- it's like he's challenging you just like before." Tendou can't help but laughed,Ushijima pride as the Ace is being challenged by his boyfriend.

" Well I'll make sure he knows why I'm the ace of this team." They share the both passion for volleyball and Tendou knows they'll go big in the future.

•••  
On the side of Karasuno

" Make sure you stretch your legs Hinata-" Kageyama was barking orders at him, he shows his affection that way, and Shoyo knows him too well to be upset.

" I am stretching-aaaah" he was stretching his legs,unable to help himself sounding off like a wounded animal,Sugawara immediately came over checking what's going on.

" Hinata?what's wrong?" Looking at both kageyama and Hinata back and forth

" Ohh Kageyama's just helping me out with stretching-it feels good " Sugawara started laughing,taking a quick look at Ushijima who might have heard Hinata,and it seems that Wakatoshi stop mid stretching just to check on his boyfriend/opponent.

Sugawara smiled at him,reassuring him that Shoyo is okay,He saw Ushijima being called by Coach Washijo,Ushijima looks like a grandson to him-growing up without his father.

Ushijima approached the Karasuno bench,asking for Hinata to speak to his coach,Hinata finished his final stretching before joining Ushijima to speak to his coach.

They both sat beside each other,Coach Washijo's eyes observing them both.

" This boy has come to me and asked permission for another match against your team-"  
Hinata,bowed his head thanking the coach for another opportunity for another game,Ushijima bowed his head too thanking his coach.

His coach wanted to give Ushijima a scolding,but given that He was honest enough to asked permission and gave him his real reason for wanting another game except that He didn't expect his Ace to be thinking about dating,and he didn't expect him to date a boy.

" you both understand that you two are still too young and can still go and have more opportunities after High school- specially Wakatoshi. And I want the both of you to understand that you need to help boost each other to achieve your individual dreams-" both of them nodded.

" he will be graduating and will soon be drafted by a team, Hinata will stay and play in his own high school team, but if you work hard sooner or later you'll find each other at the same team-"  
Hinata knows that Ushijima will soon spread his wings and be a volleyball super star just like Kageyama.

He knows this but knowing he'll be so far away and out of reach somehow struck him much deeper than the coach intended.

Maybe they'll end up breaking up even before he graduates, a dreadful thought that weighs heavy to his shoulder.

" I will be the best and Shoyo will definitely do his best to come to wherever I am- then we can be together again,right shoyo?" Ushijima's confident in his future and he wants Hinata to be part of it.

" Yes! I'll definitely do everything I can to be the best-" He knows he needs to work twice as hard as anyone else but he will do everything he can to beat both Ushijima and kageyama.

" another thing- no extra,straining activities before matches and practices too that goes for the both of you." Ushijima looks at his coach,he froze for a moment thinking that Coach doesn't want him to do stuff with Hinata.

Both of them went red,but still nodded.

" The match is about to start Shoyo, see you on the other side of the net." Ushijima helps him to stand up,messing with his hair with his reserve affection only for him.

" See you on the other side." They left it at that.

••••

" you look so excited Wakatoshi-kun" Tendou was close to him, He's excited to have another match with Shoyo. Another match before he sets off to Tokyo.

"I am excited, I want to give my 100% to this match-"

"Did He promise you a reward if you win?" He hasn't thought of that,maybe he can asked Shoyo for one favor once he wins.

" let's win Tendou,I have so many things I want to do but Shoyou wouldn't budge-"

" I keep on telling you not to worn him out or you'll be scolded by his Captain-"

" Don't make me look like a pervert Tendou!"  
Tendou just laughed it off, teasing his Captain this way is too much fun.

▪▪▪

On the first set, Shoyo managed to get him by a ball spike by Ushijima, he tried to block it out of confidence but he miscalculated and ended up receiving it with his face.

He would have keep playing but his nose started bleeding and He was asked to have his nose check with the clinic,He was replaced with Sugawara instead.

He was accompanied by Yachi,although both confused on where to go.  
" I'll take you to the infirmary Hinata!" Taichi was with Semi,both with cold drinks to give to Hinata.

" Are you pissed at Captain for making your nose bleed?" Semi asked, a bit worried that this might cause trouble later.  
" Nooo I don't blame him! It's my own mistake for not blocking the ball properly-"  
" try to pretend to be mad for just two minutes I want to see what he will do-" Taichi sure is asking for trouble.

" what are you telling Shoyo?" Reon was running towards them.  
" It's a secret,right Hinata?" Taichi winks at him and he can't helped but just laughed,his nose hurting and gushing blood.  
" Hinata, you need to rest so you can come back and play later-" Yachi was helping him with a towel.  
" I will! Thank you Yachi-san!"

He was asked to rest for a few minutes before being released to go back to the gym, He remembers being inside the infirmary with Ushijima and it made him remember how his dick was inside his mouth,it felt like a long time ago being filled with so much lust at that time.

When they got back, Shiratorizawa has won the first set, Kageyama hurried over to Hinata checking his nose.

" Don't use your face to block that kind of spike dumbass!" Hinata,looks at Kageyama.  
" I'm okay Kageyama, don't worry too much." He smiled,making sure his partner knows he appreciates his nagging.

Ushijima's hand was shaking while drinking his juice.  
" is he okay?" He said in between drinking.  
" the nurse said he's okay-" Semi said while giving Ushijima his towel.  
" I think he'll be playing on the next set-" Reon added.  
" that's good-" as long as he's fine,he can apologize later for hitting him too hard.

For the second set, Karasuno won it with doing the quick duo and synchronized attacks- Asahi is in good form and Kageyama is still doing his accurate tossing,after winning the second set Kageyama went to Hinata's side,checking his nose again.

Hinata knows how Kageyama feels,and He knows how special he is to him. He can't even Imagine life without him but both of them decided to continue being like this.

Kageyama doesn't want to lose Hinata.  
He would stay in his life whatever space he's given. It's going to be more than enough for him.

" My nose is hurting again-" he didn't mean to say it outloud,It was an automatic response and he felt Tobio's hand checking his face again

" is it bleeding again? Let me see-" Kageyama called Sawamura over.  
" Does it still hurt Hinata?"  
"Uhm I'm okay I guess-"  
" Do you think you can still play?"  
Hinata nodded vigorously he doesn't want to stop playing.

On their third final set, Karasuno has proven that they are ready for Nationals, it was a very close match both of them not wanting to give way.  
Ushijima was giving more than 100% of his spikes but since Tsukki was present and was able to play most of the game he has given instructions on how to play smart.

" Great game guys-" Takeda Sensei was applauding the team for such amazing play today.  
" Coach Washijo invited us for some dinner so let's make sure to thank him later for a great match and for dinner too." Coach Ukai was happy too, he's now more confident that the team can bring this experience to the nationals.

After cool down stretching, Ushijima greeted the coaches and Sawamura for a great match,Shoyo was still stretching when Ushijima sat beside him towel at hand.

" Does your nose still hurt baby?" Shoyo went red,his team mates still within hearing range and being called "baby" makes his face as red as an apple.

" I'm okay, did you finished your cooldown stretching?"  
" I'm done stretching- change your shirt before going to dinner okay?"  
" I will, but change your clothes too!" Ushijima help Shoyo to stand up,making sure he got all his things before getting his gym bag.

" do you want to leave your gym bag at the dorm Shoyo?"  
" what for-?"  
" sleep over tonight right?"  
" I haven't agreed to that yet-"  
" but your mom did say yes.." pouty Ushijima has now emerged.

" I know that you want to see me off at training camp but that will cost you and I don't want you to start with this habit of spending on me.."

Shoyo doesn't like arguing over stuff like this.  
But he doesn't know how to make Ushijima understands that He doesn't like that he spends so much on him.

" let's talk about that later." Shoyo said,when he gets into this mood,even Wakatoshi is intimidated by him.

••••

" looks like a lovers quarrel if you asked me-" Goshiki was walking behind the other seniors.  
" well- Wakatoshi-kun will be able to extinguish that misunderstanding soon enough." Tendou was as usual careful with his words since Goshiki was listening.

" Ushijima-san wants to check out the other school Hinata plays with, a bit paranoid and possessive if you asked me." Goshiki is determined to cause havoc today, he strongly believes that Ushijima isn't a perfect match for Hinata.

" well, given that he has charmed you completely he has all the warnings to check the other people Hinata trains with-" Shirabu said,not someone to mince his words.

" Calm down, I'm sure Shoyo knows that Captain only wants to make sure he's all comfortable there- I did help him buy some new knee pads for him."  
Taichi,as their number one supporter always helps Ushijima on stuff related to Shoyo.

"Hey! Why didn't you invite me?" Semi protested.  
" You were sleeping! I tried calling you!" Taichi went on his story about picking kneepads for little Shoyo.  
Reon was just enjoying the view, Ushijima was walking beside Shoyo,his arms draped around the younger's player shoulder.  
Their Captain seems to be persuading Shoyo about staying over.

Both Team would be taking separate buses for Dinner, before separating Ushijima got a jacket for Hinata he said it's his old junior high jacket but when he forgot to remove the tag he got busted real quick.

" Old jacket eh?" He looks at the price tag,sometimes Shoyo gets mad just like Sugawara and that's what scary.

" that's a final warning on buying stuff." But he did wore the jacket thanking him secretly by giving him a quick kiss on his cheeks.

" it wasn't expensive I promise!" He said on his defense.

" no more Excuses or I'll seriously get mad." He nodded, seeing Hinata off on the bus and riding the Shiratorizawa bus with the rest of the team.

" Did you manage to gave Shoyo the jacket?"  
" yes."  
" why do you looked worried?"  
"I forgot remove the price tag..."  
Shirabu and Semi looked at each other at the same time then they both looked at Ushijima and just sighed.

The place was like an inn that can accommodate both Teams,and by the looks of it the entire place was being used by other schools too.

The coaches was in one Table and pretty much everyone sitting on their own set of friends.

Hinata however who tried to sit between Nishinoya and Kageyama is now trying his best to eat with Ushijima on his right side while Kageyama was sitting on his left.

He wants to enjoy the meal without them arguing who gets to give him food,not that shoyo has a problem of getting his own, they both need to calm down or they'll end up being told off by the Coaches.

But it did sure feel nice to have dinner before parting ways with The seniors of Shiratorizawa and he felt so at home with them because Ushijima didn't even tried to hide their relationship with them.

He's doing so much but Hinata feels like he's failing to be a good boyfriend to him and he doesn't want Ushijima to feel neglected,maybe he can stay the  
Night.

He misses him and they won't be seeing each other until Nationals has ended, so with that in mind Shoyo decided to sleep over at the dorm.

" let's take a photo together Shoyo-" Ushijima said halfway through dinner.

" photo?" He looks at him,deciding if this is something that is couple usually do.  
" yes, I want to save our photo as a wallpaper on my phone. So i get to look at you whenever I miss you." He said that with a straight face, Sugawara almost choke and Taichi who was just a few seats away from them swooned.

" I'm awkward at photos so don't expect it will turn out great-" Hinata tried to smile but he was not expecting for Ushijima to Kiss him in the cheeks without any warning

"EEEEHHHHHH! Keep the PDA within 0.0 level kids!" Coach Ukai was trying to calm Coach Washijo who saw the exchange,the poor old man.

Ushijima apologizes but is still satisfied with Shoyo's face in the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters...


	14. To Tokyo

° after dinner

" time to go! say goodbye to Coach Washijo and the Shiratorizawa team. " Coach Ukai was ushering them to take the bus.

" Thank you for dinner! " they said in unison.  
Ushijima was looking at Shoyo who's about to go home and leave him for training camp in tokyo.

" Stop sulking like that Wakatoshi-kun. " Tendou knows how much he wants to spend the night with his boyfriend but volleyball comes first.

" I'm not sulking.. " he wasn't really. He just wants to spend one more night with Shoyo, just one more night.

" Don't look too sullen boy, you'll see him tomorrow." Coach Washijo was beside him.  
" Coach? " he must be hearing things.  
the rest of the team look at their Coach, waiting for him to continue.  
" it's just another training camp outside miyagi, so they accepted. show some pride you are an amazing team. " He wasn't smiling but they can tell he's in a good mood.  
" we're going to tokyo?!?!" This time it was Taichi panicking.

Ushijima unable to form a coherent thought hugged his coach all the while saying " thank you.".  
the old man he always considered as a father figure who's very strict but never doubted his skill and gave him all the opportunity to grow stronger.

Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei upon hearing this news was more than thankful to Nekomata Sensei for letting two teams outside Tokyo to join them.

" Imagine Bokuto and Ushijima having a match." that thought alone send Hinata to hyperdrive. both amazing aces, powerful spikers.

After being scolded by his Coach, Ushijima went to Shoyo to celebrate with him.

" Did you hear that? we're going to tokyo with you! two nights! " he would have kiss him right there but he wouldn't give his coach a heart attack by doing so.

" I did! are you happy Wakatoshi-kun? " he nodded,he smile more and more each day.  
" So you need to sleep well tonight so you can play well tomorrow-"  
" does this mean you won't be staying the night?"  
" well..what if I told you in return of me not spending the night I'll let you get me anything that you want?"

He immediately looked behind making sure he has a witness,Taichi and Semi came forward sensing the urgency.

" Say it again." Semi's phone at hand ready to record.  
"Is this even necessary?" Somehow he felt that what he said was something that will bite him back hard.  
" If I won't record it you'll say you have forgotten about it, so say it one more time."  
" uhm.. okay?so.. I'll let you get me anything that you want."  
" did you record it?" Ushijima asked Semi,he played it and he nodded.

He reaches for Hinata's hand,shaking it like they just finished with a deal.  
"That wasn't so hard right baby? Okay I'll see you tomorrow."  
" what- just like that?" What in the world is happening.  
" hey don't change your mind we have it recorded." Ushijima who was usually adamant in asking him to stay the night is now asking him to go.  
" won't you miss me at all?"  
" I will..but we'll see each other tomorrow."  
Hinata feels helpless, but it was his own mouth who got him into this deal.

 _He has one final weapon_.  
He cling to Ushijima's arm then whispered to him.  
" i kind of hoping to cuddle..yknow.."  
" Sugawaraaaaaa! Hinata's not playing fair!" Suga looked at them alarmed.  
" what are you two doing? Get on the bus Hinata."  
" that's not fair calling Sugawara-san to your aide!" Ushijima started laughing,surprising others.

" Wakatoshi's laughing." Reon looked at the both of them feeling more thankful to Shoyo more than ever by giving this kind of happiness to his friend.

When he finally collected himself,embarrassed that he was laughing too hard he walked along side Shoyo to see him off.

" Can I asked for one kiss and a hug before you go?" Shoyo was about to board the bus.  
" where do you want me to kiss you baby?"  
"Anywhere is fine as long as you kiss me.."  
Shoyo leaned down hugging him first and crashing his lips against him.  
It wasn't a quick kiss like what he's expecting.  
If air wasn't necessary Shoyo wouldn't have ended the kiss.  
" that should be enough for tonight." He boarded the bus,leaving a speechless Wakatoshi.

When he boarded the bus to take them back to school he was too stunned to say anything,he collapses on the chair next to Tendou.

" that was...uhm..Shoyo saying goodbye and goodnight." He was sort of stuttering.  
" I'm sure that's what he meant with that kiss, so..what you planning on getting him?"  
That brought him to his senses.

" well..I kind of purchased it a few days ago I'm just waiting for the opportunity to give it to him."  
" so..what is it? Are you sure he won't get mad?"  
" well he said I can get him anything!"  
" hopefully you didn't get him a tablet..right?"  
" ofcourse not! Uhm..it's a smart phone."

**_Looks like Ushijima will die tomorrow after all._ **

•••  
" looks like Hinata is too tired,wonder if he can still make it home with his bike." Sugawara whispered to Daichi.

" mhm..maybe we should have left him to Ushijima." He has his arms around Koushi,kissing his forehead.

" well..he can sleep over at Kageyama's" koushi suggested.

" won't His boyfriend get mad? I'm sure Kageyama won't do anything to Hinata but I don't want them to fight and be all awkward during training."

" oh..but Hinata needed clothes for the two days training-" poor Hinata,looks like he'll have a long commute again.

Kageyama was sleeping beside Shoyo,the middle blocker's using his shoulder as his personal pillow.  
They're used to sleeping like this he never give too much meaning against it.

And somehow he wishes that he did.  
Maybe,they'll end up dating after all.  
But regret is a waste of time, All he can do is move forward.

After getting back to the school they skip having a meeting since it's getting late and they need to prepare for tomorrow's training camp.

" hey-" Kageyama was awkwardly waiting for Hinata to get his bike.  
" what if..you just leave your bike at school and just sleep over at my house for tonight."  
" but I don't have enough clothes for the training camp Kageyama..?"  
" you can just wash the clothes you got right now and borrow my clothes..I just don't want you going home this late.." he wasn't looking at him. But his heart was beating erratically.  
" are you sure..? You know how much I moved around when I sleep-" everyone knows.  
It has been a running joke in karasuno that Sugawara wanted to tie Hinata's feet just to make sure he doesn't go far.

Not to mention sleep talking when he's too tired. He once got caught admitting that he fail one exam when Daichi asked him while he was sleep talking.

" like that ever stop you from sleeping over before dumbass."

" I guess you are right, you already know anyway." He laughed carelessly,making Tobio's heart go ba-thump.

" just text your mom first..or do you need to let Him know first-"

" Tobio Kageyama, I'm still me. And I can still sleepover at my bestfriend house." The way he said that made him more embarrassed,crouching below to somehow hide his face.

" dumbass." His stomach did another somersault.  
" are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?"  
" why am I your bestfriend Hinata? You said I'm your rival remember?"  
" well yeah. You are my partner,my rival,my setter but above everything else you are my bestfriend."  
" so..I'm special to you is that it?" He doesn't want to sound so smug about it.  
" ofcourse!"  
" so nothing would change between us? You'll still sleepover and I can do the same?"  
" as long as it's okay for you Kageyama..I mean where is this all coming from? It's not like I'm going to change because of Ushijima-san."  
" It sometimes scares me..the way you are to him..and the way you are to me..that one day you won't be there anymore-"

if there is something between Kageyama and Hinata its honest conversation like this, he can easily bare his soul and not worry that he will be judge or laughed at, Hinata gets him.

" bakayama, why are you worried?I'm going to keep asking for your tosses until we grow old!"  
" make sure to keep that promise. now let's go home. " he wouldn't admit it to his face but he felt better hearing him say that.

They'll be taking a bus after a few minutes walked from school, and it was spent with anything related to Volleyball to any topic they come across.

Kageyama's mom who's used to having Shoyo over for dinner asked him if he wants anything in particular for breakfast tomorrow.

They spent almost an hour looking for Kageyama's junior high clothes that fit Shoyo, having it on the wash and ready for packing tomorrow.  
They both took their bath then dinner and by eleven their bound to bed.

No use in preparing the futon when Shoyo normally climbs the bed because he feels cold at the middle of the night, when He first experience it Tobio got so spooked he thought Hinata was trying to jump him.  
but he was half sleeping, he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist and just continue on sleeping.

It wasn't even awkward sharing the same blanket or having Shoyo so closed to Kageyama's chest.

" let's wake up an hour earlier so we can pack your bag-" Shoyo mumbled a yes, clearly half dead.  
" goodnight shoyo. " he felt vulnerable whenever he uses his first name, he kisses his forehead earning a giggle from him.

°°°

Hinata woke up with Kageyama still sound asleep, he was an hour early but he wanted to get a head start on packing his bag.

Kageyama should sleep more and he only needs to prepare a few shirts and some shorts. He's amazed that he somehow fits his junior high clothes although a bit bigger.

" Hinata..? " Eyes half close Tobio was already up and about.  
" Ehhh why did you wake up? I'm almost done here."  
" the bed felt so big without you.. " he wasn't using his brain to mouth filter when he said that.  
Hinata giggle, closing the bag and dragging Tobio back to bed.

It was too easy for them to fall back to sleeping, Hinata snuggling close to Kageyama who didn't even bother to complain.

When the alarm finally sound off, they both feel rested, Tobio's mom prepared breakfast and some lunch for both of them and got on the bus to take them to school.

Hinata still managed to sleep at the bus, Tobio was wide awake but kept his eyes close.  
a few hours from now and Hinata will be with Ushijima again, and He needs to be just ignore how much his chest hurts whenever they act like a couple.

" Hinata, wake up.. " he stirs for a bit,mumbling something about being hungry already.

" Kageyama..let's eat some rice balls later..hungry.."

" let's have one each before going." the bus they rented would be waiting at school,they're probably the first one's just like usual.

They'll be walking a good few minutes before getting to school,Kageyama said to just walked since they just ate,the breeze was a bit colder and he have to make sure that Hinata stays warm or he'll end up getting sick.

When Karasuno High School came to view they saw two buses waiting,and Ushijima Wakatoshi was already waiting for Shoyo.

" Shoyooooo!" It was Shiratorizawa's other setter,Semi Eita waving when he saw Shoyo.  
Ushijima looks like he's unhappy seeing Kageyama and Hinata together.

But just like he promise no fights.  
" Good morning. " he stiffly greeted Tobio who greeted him back.  
" Don't stay too long and go to bus okay? " Kageyama greeted the other members of Shiratorizawa before heading to the club room.

" hey don't just go I'm coming with you kageyamaaa! " He tiptoed and quickly kiss Ushijima on the lips surprising him.

" good morning Wakatoshi-senpai." winking at him and dashing towards Kageyama who has a headstart.

" don't run Shoyo! " but he was too fast.  
He chuckled, he remembers that Kageyama and Shoyo usually race against each other to their club room.

 _looks like his surprise needs to wait_.

" Wakatoshi are you counting the hours before Hinata finds out what you got for him? " Tendou has been teasing him non stop.

" Captain? did you go overboard? " Shirabu was quick to realise this.  
" I didn't. " he was avoiding everyone's eyes, guilty.  
" Shoyo's going to scold you real bad Wakatoshi. " Reon added.  
" he did say I can get him anything! "  
" he's probably expecting something like a tshirt or a jacket-"  
" but I wanted to get him something really useful.."  
" well.. just try and act all cute and used the recording. " Tendou snorted, clearly he's amused that Wakatoshi looks worried right now.

" Good Morning! " Sugawara was the first third year who arrived.  
" Good morning! Shoyo's somewhere with Kageyama-"Ushijima tried to looked around hoping to spot both of them.  
" don't worry they're just too excited for the camping trip"

The rest of the Karasuno volleyball team filled up the school ground they got ready for the travel to tokyo.

Daichi has to make sure that everyone was accounted for not to mention the rowdy first years and juniors too.

" Did you eat something before you left home? " Ushijima was about to ride the bus when he saw Shoyo.

" Kageyama's mom made us some food so we ate that on our way here, how about you? "

Ushijima paused before answering wondering if he wants to bring up the topic that Shoyo didn't sleep at his own home.

" Did you sleep over at Kageyama's baby? " he wasn't mad which surprises him  
" yeah.. I was too tired to ride the bike, are you mad baby? " he smiled, loving the fact that he didn't lie or tried to hide it.  
" Nope, I'm just glad you got home safely and slept well too. " He wrapped one arm around his neck before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

" I'm so happy I got to see you today. "  
" me too! " and he open his bag giving Shoyo a box.  
" before you open this remember your promise that I can get you anything right? "  
"ehh.. so soon? but promise me you didn't get me a tablet"  
" I promise I didn't get you a tablet."

and when he open the box it has the latest brand of smart phone similar to Ushijima.

" uhm.. its a couple phone.. so-" Shoyo looks at him, still deciding if Ushijima wants to continue breathing.

" baby.. you know that I have a working phone right? "

" yes..? " he looks at Shoyo's unreadable expression.  
"mhmm.. is it because you wanted to video call sometimes? " he nodded.  
" promise me that you won't spend so much on me okay? this is the last time okay? "  
" excluding birthdays and Christmas okay? " Shoyo smiled but kisses him on the lips.  
" okay, thank you for the gift-help me with it later? "

•••  
on the side

" wow, I didn't expect for Wakatoshi to survive that." Reon was looking at the couple.  
" Too bad Shoyo didn't record Captain promising that -" Taichi snorted, expecting another surprise from their Captain in the future.

The trip to Tokyo went quickly with less traffic and the usual hiccup, when they arrived at the Training Camp Nekoma and Fukurodani is already warming up.

" Hinataaaaaaa!!! " Lev was screaming  
" You don't need to yell Lev! " Yaku wanted to kick him but it was too early.  
" Shoyo? " Kenma was quick to follow, waiting for his friend, but he was somehow surprise that Ushijima was helping him with his bag.  
" its not heavy.. I promise!" Hinata protested but lost when Ushijima threatened to carry him bride style.

Kenma was looking at them closely then at Kageyama.  
something did happen at that training camp.


	15. Shoyo Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata spending the two days training camp with both Bokuto and Ushijima.   
> one word.   
> Riot.

With four teams playing against each other they were kept busy the entire morning,Nekoma played against Shiratorizawa and on the other Court Karasuno and Fukurodani. 

They greeted each other when everyone was at the gym, Shiratorizawa has the same intimidating aura that Shoyo always admires, when Bokuto saw Hinata he immediately called him as his disciple earning a curious look from Ushijima. 

He was waiting for Shoyo to introduce him as his boyfriend but Bokuto wasn't that dense to not notice how possessive the Senior was clinging to Hinata. 

" Hinata? you got busy during training season? " He was eyeing Ushijima and his arms around Shoyo.   
" I did! I somehow.. uhm.. went to Shiratorizawa although I wasn't invited to their Training camp.. " Bokuto started laughing.   
" I'm sure it was a lot of fun- I'm This kid's mentor. " he extended his hand to Ushijima making sure he knows that any funny business and that He will be facing a lot of trouble. 

" Nice to finally meet you, Shoyo has given you so much praised I can't wait to see you in court. "

" Aww.. Hinata sure knows how to make me feel like a good Mentor." 

" I can't wait to see you both at the court! " Hinata was ecstatic with this match ever since Coach Washijo said they'll be coming along. 

Hinata was waiting for Bokuto and Ushijima to face each other since they ranked as Top players in the country, but the match will need to wait after lunch. 

It was hot enough to make Ushijima sweat so much,He took off his shirt and Shoyo sitting beside him finally realized how much bigger he is.  
He doesn't look like a senior high school,he can easily passed as a university student with his height and built.

His muscles on his chest,his tone legs from jogging,his arms from spiking, Hinata can tell ofcourse that Ushijima Wakatoshi looks like an Ace from head to toe, he on the other hand still looks like he's in junior high. The contrast on their physical trait gave this uneasiness to him.

Hinata counted from one to ten internally before venting out his annoyance.   
" Are you trying to show off?" A bit mad that some of the managers were giggling while looking at him.  
" I'm not. I'm sweating too much baby can you help me?" He sat beside him while asking Shoyo to pat him dry with a towel.  
He took the towel,mumbling about being shirtless and that he's not allowed to do that anymore.

" Are you jealous?" It was something new to Ushijima and Hinata Shoyo never gets jealous.  
" huh- I can easily take my shirt off too!"   
" That's a big No." His lips set on a hard line,refusing the idea.

" What are you two fighting about?" Reon to the rescue.  
" Shoyo wants to take off his shirt." Ushijima sounded calm but he's about to get pissed.  
" Uhm..to change perhaps?" Reon still has to asked.  
" He thinks I'm showing off to the girls-"  
" Well,being shirtless is a bit distracting for them so wear something-"   
" It's too hot-" Shoyo rolled his eyes,he took off his shirt and walked away.

" Hinata Shoyo get back here and wear your damn shirt." Reon started laughing, Shirabu was shaking his head.  
" To think that Hinata has this rebellious side of him,poor Ushijima-san." Shirabu was amused too.

" Woah, Shoyo's waist is so tiny!" Semi was looking at Hinata's retrieving back.

Shoyo's small frame is akin to a petite girl. His waist is small and just by looking at him and comparing him to Ushijima sure is funny.

" Shoyo why are you shirtless?" Kozume Kenma,setter of Nekoma and a close friend of Shoyo was covering him with a towel.

" Do you think I look manly being shirtless kenma?" He starts on flexing his arms.  
" manly?Mhmm.." Shoyo's more of boyish type of guy and Kenma can only see him being cute.  
Inouka who's coming from receiving practice saw Shoyo and started jumping up and down,mimicking Shoyo he took off his shirt too.

" won't you get a cold walking around shirtless dumbass?" Kageyama took of his sleeveless jersey and pass it on to hinata

" I want to look manly Kageyama!" He protested.

" don't make me say it again, wear the damn jersey." He's bossy as usual.

" Wear your own shirt Shoyo." Ushijima fully clothed was looking between Kageyama and Kenma.  
" Shoyo can decide on his own." Kenma's not intimidated with the Ace,even if he's a year older.

It was a staring competition between Kageyama,Ushijima and Kenma.

" Guys, we all need to calm down." Kuroo was with the rest of Nekoma.

" Chibi-chan,don't go around shirtless or I'll tell Sugawara you've been running around like that-"  
Hinata pouted,He took his shirt from Ushijima wearing it inside out.

" Shoyo-what.. "Kenma started laughing which was really rare,Kuroo was frozen only Hinata Shoyo can elicit this kind of emotion from Kenma.

" don't laugh at me Kenmaaaaaa!" Shoyo wasn't the youngest on all first years but given his height it feels like he's being babied by his Teammates and even the other teams.

" come on and let's have lunch then I'll treat you with Ice cream later." Kenma is in a good mood after seeing Shoyo.

" Yey! Ice cream! Ice cream! Can I have the one with chocolate in the middle Kenma?" 

" do you want that?" He looks at him,remembering that He rave about the strawberry one last time and promising to himself that he won't eat any other ice cream aside from that.

" I haven't tasted that one yet so I'm going to eat that to my heart's content!" He grabbed Kenma,bouncing up and down.

" Remember that you wanted the Strawberry flavored ones last time-" 

" aaaacckkk! Yes I remember those taste so good..what should I do?" 

" you can get them both Shoyo, It's okay."  
" two Ice creams?yey!" He hugged Kenma,making the setter blushed.  
" it's just ice cream shoyo, you said you like it-"  
Shoyo nodded,grabbing Kenma outside for Lunch.

" looks like Shoyo can easily be persuaded with Ice cream Ushijima-san-" Goshiki was in a good mood too, he and Shoyo bonded earlier when he was teaching him some spikes.

" It's just food and volleyball to him." Ushijima said.  
But he can't be mad over something like this,Shoyo is just like that.

Even if they had their lunch on separate tables they'll spend their afternoon break together.  
Usually,Shoyo will take this time to sleep on Ushijima's shoulder,or they'll talked about the different spikes of other players.

And they'll sneak in a kiss or two, Wakatoshi has contended himself by having Shoyo on his side.  
They don't even sleep at the same room on the first night of the Training camp Ushijima waited for Shoyo to first have his bath with the other first years before " tucking him to bed" as Tendou calls it.

" Tomorrow will be the last day of the Training camp, is there something you like to do? Or to eat?"

Sugawara has to stepped in,The last time Ushijima bought too many sweets for Hinata he's like a pure ball of energy bouncing up and down.

" no more sweets for Hinata." Sugawara said, Ushijima realized too late that buying a lot of snacks and chocolate for Shoyo was a big mistake.

" I promise not to buy him sweets again." Shoyo got all hyper and he couldn't sleep that one time so he won't be giving him sweets, Sugawara was definitely much scarier than Sawamura.

" it's almost time to sleep, go back to your room okay?" Shoyo's already in bed his eyes almost dropping.

" Mhmm..can I have one?" Ushijima said,his ears red.  
" one what baby?" He pouted, Shoyo then sat up looked around and sneak a quick attack on his boyfriend's lips.

" that was quick-" but he still smiled.  
" I promise to make it up when we get home." He stood up,said goodnight to the rest of the Team and went off to his team's room.

•••

" I guess sleeping apart sucks?" Reon saw Ushijima's downcast expression,he sat on his futton and was pretending to fold it.

" Yeah, it does. I thought camping out you can sleep wherever you want."

" I think you are referring to camping outside Captain." Taichi was looking for his pillow.

" Is there much difference?" He was somehow confuse.

" well it's just two days, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
" but won't hinata be leaving soon?" Semi asked, Karasuno was going to Tokyo for Nationals.

" will you be watching his game?" Before Ushijima can answer,Tendou motions Ushijima to look behind.

" looks like someone misses you already." Taichi teases, Hinata Shoyo was at the door.

" I forgot to tell you something can you come outside for a bit?"

" Mhmm what is it?" He folded his blanket and followed him outside.  
When they're a few rooms away,Shoyo wrapped his arms around The Ace's neck,kissing him with all his got.

" sh-shoyo..someone might see us." But it didn't stop him from holding him close, Shoyo's legs wrapped against his waist,and his dick was just pressing against his boyfriend making him groan out of frustration.

Being in practice all day,they crave for each other more.

" I miss you already..so one more kiss before sleeping."   
" okay..one more kiss." But one more kiss lead to a few more.  
" I want to sleep with you but I just sneak out so I have to go back.." He was taking a rest on Ushijima's lap.

" baby..can you not take off your clothes in front of other girls?" Ushijima look at Shoyo  
" so I'm only allowed to take my clothes off if its just around other guys?"  
" well do you get attracted to other guys?" Shoyo was holding his boyfriend's hand,his hand was much bigger than him it feels so warm too.

" I have never like anyone else aside from you."   
" but if a cute girl comes to you and asked you out will you go?"  
"Why would I? Aren't we dating already?" I guess that's how Wakatoshi thinks about their relationship.  
"Good baby, remember that You are mine and I can asked Reon to smack you too okay?" 

" No smacking necessary. How about you? If someone tries to flirt with you or asked for your number what will you do?"

" No one will be flirting with me okay?"  
" what if.."  
" I won't flirt back seriously I'm not as a hot item as you, people usually just ignored me or just wants to be friends with me, are you sure you want to be my boyfriend?"  
" I do. I won't change my mind." He gave him one more kiss,before helping Shoyo to stand up.

" let's go back and sleep, Sugawara will get mad at the both of us."  
" Is Sugawara-san much scarier than the Captain?"  
Ushijima compared Shoyo's two adopted parents,who was more scarier? Shoyo has a lot of upperclassmen that he needed to asked permission from to date Shoyo.

Their Libero and Wing spiker Nishinoya and Tanaka gave their all to intimidate him,Even turning off the lights and turning on one lamp to make it appear like an interrogation room.

" So Ushijima Wakatoshi,third year In Shiratorizawa I just have some few questions." Nishinoya even if he's stands five feet three he's much scarier than Tanaka.

"Alright go ahead." He was sitting alone.  
" Do you know how much Shoyo eats in a day? That kid eats like someone who hasn't eaten in a decade,as his Senpai I want to know if you can support him and spoil him?"

" Are you rich?" Tanaka was more direct.  
" My family is comfortable. And I planned to go pro, I'll make sure to support Shoyo too on going pro, I want to buy a house for us and I just need two years to save up."

They both looked at each other,then nodded.

" how about girls? Do you have other girls in the side?" Tanaka was worried about this too.

" I haven't dated anyone aside from Shoyo."

" You do understand that If you ever cheated on Shoyo I don't need Asahi to hurt you. I Can easily do that myself." Tanaka looked at Nishinoya and we both know he's not bluffing.

" I know. I will never cheat on him."   
" Make him Happy." He smiled and extended his hand.  
" I will, thank you for giving your blessings."

Looking back,Ushijima feels like the overall feel of Karasuno is that they don't want Shoyo to get hurt.

" I think Sugawara is much scarier than your Captain,even your captain gets scared by him right? Then Nishinoya scares me too with or without Asahi he's a force to be reckoned with."

Shoyo started laughing, He expects that Nishinoya to be more frightening than their Ace, Asahi is too soft and too kind.

" well you better behave then." He doesn't want to act all smug about it but he does feel so cared for by his team mates. 

" Do you want to sit next to me in breakfast Baby?" Ushijima looks at him then nodded.

" Mhmm...you must missed me so bad..not as much as I miss you though." They were at the door where his other teammates waiting for their Captain to return.

" Here I thought you have kidnapped Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou looks at them suspiciously.

" I was planning to but He needs to sleep too.  
Goodnight everyone!" Ushijima hold his hand,kissing the back of it earning a lot of " woooo" and the usual " get a room"

" goodnight baby." He looks at Hinata with the same intensity from that same night they kissed.

" Mhmm..goodnight Wakatoshi-senpai."   
" that's unfair Shoyo." He knows what Shoyo was trying to make him remember about being called that way.  
He shrugged it off and went out leaving Ushijima to think about that night when he first called him his Senpai.

" what's that all about?" Reon was as curious as the others having witnessed that intense exchange

" well..I really can't explain. It's a bit private." Ushijima Wakatoshi face went red,somehow Reon understood what he meant and could only feel sympathy towards his Captain.

" Try to sleep and relax Wakatoshi, you'll see him soon enough."

His Captain looks like he's too embarrassed to respond but he looks much happier.


	16. he who falls first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last day of training camp, a match between two powerful aces and a match between cats and crows.

Ushijima felt the night was far too long to be spent alone with his lewd thoughts, Shoyo never fights fair. He knows how to tease Wakatoshi in more ways than one and He can't exactly tell him off, he awoken the beast himself. 

His eyes felt heavy though, by the next time he opens them it was fairly early and Shirabu was ushering them to wash their face in time for breakfast. 

Shoyo was already awake, Kageyama on his side and Ushijima almost cursed but regretted being remotely jealous because of something that shouldn't bother him anymore, _Shoyo isn't dating the Karasuno's setter._

when they locked eyes, Hinata's eyes soften giving the ace a smile reserve only for him.

" let's have breakfast Ushijima-san!" Ushijima nodded, he was joined by Tendou and Reon.

" looks like Shoyo's ready for the day, one more day and they'll be going to Tokyo. " Ushijima doesn't need to be reminded that on his final year of highschool, he will stay behind while his boyfriend will be on tokyo. 

he wasn't mad or bitter, but he somehow wishes that they can both go. Not that it was possible.   
his mind is filled with idle thoughts and it's not like him, he would rather enjoy this last day and spend it wisely with his boyfriend. 

The cafeteria was filled with rowdy highschool boys, with four schools gathered it was packed. Shoyo was already sitting next to Nekoma's setter. 

_What's with Shoyo and Every setter He comes across with? They gravitate towards him like a moth to a fire; well Shoyo is warm like the sun_. 

" Shoyo? " He looks up, he was in the middle of an animated conversation with Kenma but when he saw him He scoot over to give room to Ushijima while the rest of the team took the other available seats. 

" After breakfast,the first match is between Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa, so Bokuto-san will be having a match with you?" Shoyo tries to downplay his excitement but Wakatoshi can easily tell from the way he said it that he's expecting too much from him and His Mentor.

" Once I win can we go on a lunch date Shoyo?" It wasn't even a what if situation for him, Ushijima is much more confident on his team's skills.

" lunch date? sure baby. " he place his hand on his leg discreetly while giving him a side glance. 

it's still breakfast but Hinata Shoyo wanted to be his dessert. 

  
Bokuto didn't even try to hide the fact that if Ushijima even tries to hurt Hinata there would be hell to pay. He was surprised that Hinata was dating Ushijima out of all people, He was expecting Kageyama or maybe Tsukishima but never Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Akaashi has a different sentiment,He was calm when he heard the news but he made sure that Hinata knows that if he wasn't ready to be in a relationship he can always say so. 

But Hinata would just smile and say that everything is good and that the Ace was nothing but sweet and kind to him, but They can't just help but be overprotective towards him. 

so the game between two powerful Aces All Hinata could do was stare at them with wide eyed fascination, Hinata wanted to be an Ace just like Asahi, and seeing both Ushijima and Bokuto played against each other it gives him so much pleasure just by watching them. 

" So are you cheering for Wakatoshi or your mentor? " Tendou was stretching his legs beside Shoyo. 

"mhm..I'm cheering for both of them! " of course, knowing Hinata he can't exactly pick one between his boyfriend and his mentor. 

with the game ending 2-1 between Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa, Ushijima who was more devastated not having the lunch date compared to losing the actual match. 

" how about we take a well deserve afternoon nap baby? " he was definitely cheering him up, Ushijima nodded he wasn't expecting that since Hinata prefers to practice when the rest of players is resting. 

" Did you see all of my spikes Akaashi? " Bokuto was cooling down beside his setter who was more than smug than they won over Ushijima. 

" I did, you were pretty amazing back there. " Bokuto prides himself with amazing line and cross shots and Akaashi always tells him how amazing his game was. 

" I did see you try and almost hit Shoyo's boyfriend in the face. " _**busted**_. Bokuto tries to laugh it off, He was being childish and he knows Akaashi doesn't like that. 

" uhm.. I'm sorry? " he went on and give him his most " _I'm sorry Akaashi smile_ " which the setter responded with a sigh. 

" don't do that again okay? Shoyo might feel bad about it " With the way things are, looks like Ushijima is really in love with him, but Akaashi can also tell that Kageyama is too, the Question is if Shoyo is aware that Tobio Kageyama is madly in love with him. 

_they are the most unlikely pair to end up together, Ushijima is intimidating and serious while Shoyo was the exact opposite_. 

  
Right before going to lunch, Nekoma and Karasuno match would take place and The rest of Shiratorizawa was excited to cheer for Shoyo who was all hype up with the previous match. 

Kenma, Nekoma's setter was usually clingy with Shoyo. _Only with Shoyo since he was super clear about that when Yamamoto tried to give him a big hug_. He's not even intimidated with Ushijima's stares when he gave Shoyo a back hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

" another setter.. " Shirabu was close to Shoyo but he's still shy around him unlike Semi who's really shameless when it comes to skinship to the middle blocker. 

Wakatoshi knows that when it comes to Shoyo it's not just him who's drawn to him so he shouldn't be surprised, they watch the game between the cats and the crows always cheering for Shoyo's quick attacks and broad shots but would also feel the competition for next year. 

Another two sets loss,Karasuno hasn't won a single set against against Nekoma but it would only put more hunger to defeat them, both Ushijima and Shoyo losing on both of their matches didn't hinder their plans to take their nap outside, well it's mostly Shoyo resting his head against Wakatoshi's broad shoulder while the Ace listen to his soft mumblings. 

" _toss the ball.. Kageyama_.. " he said out of the blue, Ushijima stills. Shoyo, his boyfriend was dreaming about another guy. _The same guy who's madly in love with him_. It wasn't just him calling out Kageyama's name, it's the smile that comes after it that made Wakatoshi's heart ache. 

When Shoyo woke up, Ushijima greeted him with a kiss. Quick at first but the more he goes in the deeper it gets, they were pretty much outside and Shoyo climb on his lap like how he used to back in the dorms. It felt good, He can easily tell that he was in the mood for more. 

" Shoyo.. baby.. " His deep voice, his lips against Hinata's neck, and his hands on the younger's waist. 

" I love you. " he finally said after parting with his lips, Shoyo cuddle closer a smile evident on his lips. 

" gwaaahh... I love you too! " he was too happy, having this moments with him. 

He has a few more months before graduating, a few more months to spend more time with Shoyo. 

a lot can happen, but Ushijima can only hope to see the future with both of them going pro. 

  
And with that the last day of the training camp ended. Shiratorizawa and Karasuno will be going back to Miyagi, while Nekoma and Fukurodani will be having a few more matches against other schools before preparing for the official start of Nationals. 

Before loading the bus, Kenma saw Ushijima with Shoyo's bag He turns to approach him.   
" I don't really need to tell you this but if you hurt Shoyo, _I'll hurt you back_. One way or another. " He was serious, it didn't matter that Ushijima was taller and definitely much bigger, Kenma Kozume is dangerous when cross. 

" I'm going to make Shoyo happy." Kenma nodded, letting him know he heard it, when the setter saw Shoyo his expression change and he smiled. 

" See you soon Shoyo." He pulled him in a quick Hug, Kenma has changed so much, Kuroo looked at them with such fondness. 

" I'll definitely see you on the court! " he too was excited, the battle of trashcan that both of their coaches dream of. 

When both teams are on the bus, Ushijima sat beside Tendou who just received the most amazing news specially for his bestfriend. 

" Wakatoshi-kun, Coach asked me to tell you that we're going on a field trip on January. " 

" A field trip? when we are so close to graduate? " He was a bit suspicious but knowing their Coach he wouldn't do something unnecessary. 

" Yes a field trip in Tokyo." and then it click. He's going to see Shoyo play at the Nationals! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a bit longer so sorry about that 😅  
> will be posting the next chapter soon.  
> thank you for all the loooove and support!


	17. Here comes Atsumu Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Time Skip to Inarizaki Match, Karasuno just won their match against the twins, Ushijima and his Team watch and cheered for them for such an amazing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello atsuhina fans.

" why do I feel like their Setter is looking at Hinata like Captain does? " Shirabu knows how the Setter named Atsumu Miya looks at Hinata whenever he spikes or do a quick attack. 

_he knows the look._   
_its the same one his captain shows whenever he looks at Shoyo._

**_the same fascination_**. 

" _Oh No_.. not another one." Reon who's sitting beside his captain muttered under his breath, Ushijima whose eyes is currently glued to his boyfriend and the match didn't hear their exchange. 

" what's with shoyo and all these damn setters? he's like catnip to them. " Taichi was on the edge of his seat.

" calm down you guys it's not as if Shoyo and that setter will have something to bond about-" Semi confidently said.

  
But He spoke too soon because after winning the match,Atsumu Miya is face to face with Shoyo Hinata and Ushijima Wakatoshi outside the court.

" that was an excellent game Shoyo-kun." His eyes was scanning Hinata's face,perhaps memorizing it.  
His smile,somehow more wicked than intended made Ushijima to be cautious around him. 

" You too! Thank you for an amazing game! Miya-san." As usual,Shoyo is as friendly as a kid out for his school field trip.

" Stop with the formality, I'm just a year older! call me Atsumu." His confidence was evident,the way he stand and how his hand casually place on his hips.

" sureee! Atsumu-san!" He felt Ushijima's arm relaxed on his shoulders,making Atsumu acknowledge him for the first time.

Both powerful players,Ushijima was taller and has a larger built but Atsumu is not even intimidated in the slightest. 

  
" let's exchange emails and play soon Shoyo-kun,my brother Osamu wants to meet you too..although I prefer to have your attention all to myself-" his flirting with him and he's not exactly hiding it.

  
Shoyo looked at his boyfriend then to Atsumu.

" Can I play with him? Is that okay with you?" He sure knows how to flatter the Ace's confidence,he smiled and ruffled his hair.  
" do you want to play with them baby?" He let the endearment sinks in.

_He's mine,asshole_.

" I doooo! But only if you allow me.." soft and sweet Shoyo,he clings to him asking nicely and he knows he can't refuse.

" It's okay,I'm sure you'll have fun with your _new friends_." If he added a bit more emphasis with calling Atsumu as a friend Ushijima hopes this guy gets the message loud and clear.

" Captain's looking for you dummy-" Tobio with his towel around his neck and bottle at the other hand was looking for Hinata for a good few minutes before he spotted him.

He saw Atsumu,a fellow trainee at the All Japan training,but he didn't like that he was looking at Hinata like that.

" Miya-san, great game." He greeted him.  
" Tobio-kun!yeah..it was a great game! I'm just chatting with Shoyo and I was inviting him to play with us."

" play with you? But he lives in Miyagi and he's a complete dummy he doesn't know how to travel far." It wasn't an insult just stating facts.

" don't be silly Kageyama I know how to take the train!" Whenever Shoyo pouts he's ten times cuter,and Even Atsumu Miya looks at him with a flushed face.

" Shoyo what Have I told you about _pouting_?" Ushijima knows what the effect is,Hinata Shoyo uses it on him all the time.

" _pouting_? I thought you said you like it whenever I pout..?" Ushijima wanted to kiss him,make him aware about the power he has over him.

He did say that,but he only wants to see that when he can easily kiss him,not around someone else.  
Most specially if a guy is eyeing him.

  
" I do.." he was loss for words.  
" You look too cute when you pout Shoyo so I guess your..uhm.."

" _Boyfriend_." Ushijima helped him to continue.

" your _boyfriend_ doesn't like Other guys finding you cute." He said that with the same smile on his face.

" Miya-san, I'm sure you find this dumbass Cute but there is literally a line of other guys who has the same problem and I'm one of them so-" Kageyama didn't even stutter confessing it like that.

_He wasn't embarrassed, he's in love with Hinata and his feeling is sincere_.

" what's with the pissing contest here Chibi-chan?" Kuroo was with the rest of Nekoma and Karasuno.

" Shoyo? Are you okay?" Kenma was worried,he doesn't like being in between fights but if it concerns shoyo he won't hesitate to give the first punch.

Atsumu looks at Kenma then at Shoyo then he started laughing,Osamu his twin and their Captain Kita finally found him through all the people.

" we've been looking for you idiot." Osamu looked bored and pissed at the same time, He saw Atsumu and then Hinata. 

Atsumu,his brother a lone wolf risking his neck to get to his first ever crush, He knows that the moment He said that he will toss to Karasuno's number ten he's a goner.

He's not even bothered that the guy he wants is standing beside Ushijima Wakatoshi one of the top three aces in the country,a senior and someone who's definitely taller and has more built than him.

" Are you seriously asking him out??" He continued. 

" well I was- but Shoyo's boyfriend is here."

" tough luck. Let's go then." 

" I don't have his number yet!" Osamu sighed, his brother is such a pain but he took out his phone and handed it over to Hinata.

" Please give my brother your email and phone number. " He smiled,making sure that Shoyo feels at ease with him. 

Shoyo looks at Ushijima, when he nodded Shoyo type in his contact details Atsumu waiting like a child behind his brother, when Hinata returned his phone Osamu look at him. 

" he's an idiot, but he's the only brother I have, If you ever end up dating him I would just like to let you know that I'm good at cooking and I can make our dinner since he doesn't know how to feed himself. also, he doesn't like anyone else aside from Himself so he will never cheat on you. "

"way to boost my image 'Samu! stop calling me an idiot in front of Shoyo! "

" that's a bit too late given that I just told him. " 

" Shoyo's dating our Captain! " Taichi said from behind unable to contain his anger. 

Atsumu looks at Ushijima. 

" Third year right? I'm a second year and a setter than can give tosses to Shoyo just like Tobio's -once you graduate from High School Shoyo's free to choose if he wants to date other people. "

Atsumu wasn't lying about his ability to toss for Shoyo, he's a brilliant setter.   
but in terms of being Shoyo's lover he needs to know that before even considering Him Shoyo can date Kageyama who's on the same year as him. 

" You are a second year, and I'm Hinata's team mate, school mate and best friend not to mention we are on the same year I think you have less of a chance on dating him. " Kageyama wasn't looking for a fight but he needs to let Atsumu Miya knows that if someone else is dating Hinata it better be him. 

" why are you all speaking as if Shoyo can't hear you, He can decide on his own and to be all honest I don't think any of you deserves him. " Kenma is frustrated that they think they deserve Hinata Shoyo. 

" Guys, let's all calm down and take this somewhere else. " Daichi is still calm but any minute now he will finally burst and murder any guys who will try and flirt with Hinata. 

" no fighting and let's just eat! " Shoyo was trying his best to avoid a petty fight, they shouldn't be fighting over him. 

_he's just Shoyo_. 

" Do you want to eat together Shoyo? at least give me a chance to eat with you before we go home? " Atsumu knows how to play this deadly game. 

" Uhm.. if- if it's okay with them.. I'm okay with it too.. " he felt bad,specially their Captain is a third year and this will be his last high school match. 

Ushijima knows that Shoyo doesn't mean any harm to him about accepting Miya's invitation. It's just him being too kind and considerate.   
he felt bad for the seniors in the team and Wakatoshi damn knows how soft Hinata's heart is. 

  
" you are too kind Shoyo." Kenma said while looking at his amber eyes ,he knows this look. he can feel that he's close to crying and he felt bad that some of the third years in Inarizaki won't play another match. 

Shoyo smiled weakly, extending his hand to hold kenma's. 

  
" I'm horrible.. I was too happy winning the match I have.. I haven't thought about them. " his biting his lower lip, a sign he's holding up his tears. 

" it's all part of the game Shoyo, we play against each other tomorrow will you stop being my friend after the match? "

_he shakes his head immediately_. 

" don't feel bad anymore okay? " he kisses Shoyo's forehead wiping His tears away, this should alarm his boyfriend but somehow he knows that Kenma's affection is not the same kind that the other guys have.   
Kuroo and Yaku was just speechless watching Kenma comfort Hinata. 

Kuroo looked at Ushijima, smiled at him and patted him on the back.   
" you are so lucky. " he doesn't need to finish the sentence, because Wakatoshi knows. 

  
°°° 

Before heading back to the Hotel, they decided to eat outside with their Coaches. They crowded the small restaurant having four teams eating together. 

but the biggest problem was Hinata trying to eat peacefully, Ushijima was sitting beside him then kageyama in front of him and Atsumu manage to sit beside Shoyo and is now basking in his cheerfulness now that he assured him that their Captain isn't mad at him. 

" Come see me anytime Shoyo, you can also sleep over at our place. "

" no sleep overs. " Ushijima said, turning red.   
he knows how everything started between him and Shoyo and he doesn't trust Atsumu to give him that opportunity. 

" no sleep overs dummy! " Kageyama knows how clingy Hinata gets whenever he sleeps. Miya won't have the same self restraint He has,he will surely jump Hinata.

Atsumu can't stop himself from laughing, amused at how defensive they get. 

" If shoyo wants to.. he can, right Shoyo? " Atsumu knows that given the chance he wants to kiss him. Hinata biting his lower lip was enough to make him hard. 

" Don't worry Shoyo I'm there so you are safe. " Osamu was beside his brother and was wrapping some meat to feed Shoyo. 

" You can call me Big brother Osamu now say aaahhh-" Atsumu is convinced that his twin is the evil one, making Shoyo do that in front of him. 

Shoyo was more than happy to have Osamu feed him, after all he doesn't like him romantically so it's okay to be close to him. 

when Shoyo closed his mouth to chew on his food, Osamu used his finger to help Hinata with the rest of the food, letting Hinata's teeth grazed his finger and looking at how his brother is taking this all in. 

" Sorryyyy.. did I hurt you? " Osamu shakes his head smiling as his plan to worked. 

" not the slightest." He smiled,he start to mind his own plate leaving Atsumu hanging with his mind somewhere else.

When they finished eating and their own buses was outside waiting for them to board Atsumu,with all the confidence he has earlier melted when he's alone with Shoyo.

" Shoyo I.." he doesn't want to say goodbye,it felt final and He doesn't want this to be the last time.

" mhm..?" Hinata was patient,although his boyfriend who was waiting at the safe distance wasn't.

" do you think we can hung out some time? Like play volleyball and eat and stuff?" 

" of course! I Did say we can play with Osamu-san."

"I know I'm a bit late in the game and they have all the opportunity to be with you..but If you give me a chance I'm not such a bad choice.."

" I know..you are a very nice person Atsumu-san."

It wasn't a usual compliment he use to hear.  
He knows he's an asshole and selfish brat,but Shoyo..somehow thinks he's not.

" I'm not that nice Shoyo- I wanted to steal you away from your boyfriend.. is that something a nice person would do?" Hinata looked at him,his big amber eyes searching Tsumu's face.

" well..you said you like me right? And I guess that's normal thing to feel when you want someone all for yourself.." he didn't chastise him for wanting him when he has a boyfriend.

" you are too kind for your own good..but I promise I'll do better and see you real soon, can I get a hug goodbye?" 

It was too much to wish for but being Hinata,this meant saying goodbye to someone he just met.  
When Atsumu felt Shoyo's small frame fit against him; he got so scared that he will crushed him.  
 _He felt so soft,so little and so perfect_.

If Osamu didn't cough to get his attention,Atsumu feels that he would try and really kidnapped Hinata Shoyo.

" that was..that felt.." Hinata just smiled and nodded.  
" text me when you get home Atsumu-san."  
When he said that,he was somehow hopeful that they can still get in touch.  
He watch as Hinata board his team's bus,His twin Osamu stood beside him.

  
" are you still breathing?"  
" I just died awhile ago."  
" you did? Congratulations. I've longed to be an only child. "  
" Kageyama sure is lucky..two more years with Shoyo.." his voice was cracking. 

" Oh.fuck.wait- are you serious?" Osamu saw how tsumu's eyes followed the bus maybe waiting for one final glimpse of Shoyo.

  
•••  
 **At Shiratorizawa's bus**

" Captain,aren't you mad or jealous?" Taichi was on the other side,checking on him.

" I'm not..I'm just..worried" he wasn't mad at Shoyo,he knows how much kind he is.

" about what?" Reon asked,reclining his seat to get a better view.

" what if..Shoyo realize that I'm all wrong for him?"

" what gave you that Idea? He loves you so much!"

" are you telling me you got shaken up because of that setter Ushijima-san? "

Goshiki who likes Shoyo but settled on being friends with him was a bit disappointed that the Ace is easily shaken up. 

" I'm not. " he knows that Shoyo loves him and he shouldn't be worried over someone who lives miles away from his boyfriend. 

  
they'll be making a stop at Shoyo's hotel before heading back to the dorm and Ushijima has all the time to calm himself down before facing his boyfriend again. 

°°°

**at Inarizaki's**

" wow Atsumu, I didn't pegged you as suicidal. " Suna was looking at him, his face mixture of mocking and curiosity. 

" what's your deal Suna? " he was replaying Shoyo's warmth pressed against him but their middle blocker is being an ass and wants to disturb his peace. 

" you and that small kid." he didn't even bother remembering his name. 

" he's just one year younger than me idiot."  
" defensive, a true sign of love. Osamu, your brother is a goner."

" I did say so myself. Don't text him too much or you'll scare him. " but Atsumu doesn't know what to say, how can he impress him by just texting? 

" what do I say to him 'Samu? " his younger twin can't helped but grin widely, clearly his brother is serious about Shoyo and wants to have a chance although looking at things in Atsumu has a lot of rivals. 

" Just say Hi and I'm pretty sure you two can talk about anything related to volleyball-"

" but how do I get him to like me? " this is unfamiliar territory, Atsumu's never doubted his skill as a setter so he never asked for his Osamu's help, but right now he seems to desperate to have someone like him. 

" well- I think he likes you as a person already, given your amazing Quality as a setter but didn't you notice who his boyfriend is? that's Ushijima Wakatoshi 'Tsumu-"

" Ace and Captain of Shiratorizawa and part of All Japan Youth." Aran said remembering seeing his face on a sports magazine. 

" that squirt sure attracts powerful players only to have them fight over his attention-" Suna added. 

" Hey I got invited there too remember!"   
" and don't forget That Tobio Kageyama even said he likes Shoyo too.. are you sure you want to continue pursuing him? "

" It's not like I have a choice right? " he crave for another chance to be with Shoyo, another opportunity to let him see him outside the court. 

  
°°°

" shoyo, won't you get into trouble giving your number to that twin setter? " Nishinoya was on the opposite side sitting beside Asahi, Kageyama looked pissed and wasn't talking to Hinata. 

" but why? " he looked confused.   
" won't your boyfriend get jealous? "  
" with Atsumu-san? but he's just a friend. "'  
" Dumbass." Kageyama said under his breath.   
" why are you mad Kageyama? talk to meeee. "  
" why did you hug him? "  
"but he asked for one? "  
" so If someone asked for a kiss you'll kiss them? "  
" hey that's different!"  
kageyama went back to being pissed at Hinata. 

"Shoyo, what if.. Ushiwaka hugs someone else? won't you get jealous? " Nishinoya was trying to make Shoyo understand. 

" or for me for example, if I see someone else hugging Asahi-san I don't think that person will be alive the next day.. " he looks so scary, Asahi looked at him shaking like a puppy  
" why would you give me as an example Yu?"  
" well you are my boyfriend after all! "  
" everyone knows. " Tsukishima said sarcastically. 

" _Oh._." his heart felt heavy. He didn't mean to hurt Ushijima in any way, he doesn't want to make Atsumu feels bad by sending him Home that way. 

When they arrived at the the inn, Hinata said he'll be washing his face first at the bathroom.   
Shiratorizawa's bus arrived just a few minutes, Ushijima's eyes was searching for Shoyo. 

" he went to the bathroom-" Yamaguchi said.   
Ushijima thanked him, searching for the bathroom on the first floor. 

" Shoyo? " he was looking at his reflection on the mirror, his eyes a bit puffy.   
" i- I'm sorry.. " he was biting his lower lip, choked up tears threatening to escape. 

" what's wrong? " he rushes to his side  
" I hurt you.. I'm sorry.. " Ushijima doesn't like seeing his boyfriend cry.   
" I'm not mad baby.. I promise I'm not. don't cry okay? " he kisses Shoyo's eyes, hoping to end his tears.   
" but I hugged someone else! "   
" uhm.. yeah.. but I'm not mad! I know you didn't mean anything to it.. so don't cry anymore-"

" don't you want to break up with me because of that? "

" break up? why would I want that? do you want to break up with me? "

  
Shoyo looked at him, his eyes shaking. His eyes never lies,he felt the pain before it ever happened.

" Don't you want me anymore? "  
" wait.. this doesn't make sense Shoyo.. calm down first. no one is breaking up- I love you."  
" kiss me.. " 

that was the magic word, his arm move on its own holding Shoyo closer to him; crashing his soft and wet lips against his. 

" don't ever asked me about breaking up." he feels so weak against Shoyo's eyes, he was trying his best not to scare him with his jealousy,his insecurity.  
he kisses his neck, leaving a small mark to remind him how much he wants him. 

" I want to put one on you.. "   
"mhm.. a hickey?" Shoyo nodded, Ushijima lean down exposing his neck to his boyfriend.   
" go on baby.. " Hinata's lack of experience made him more brave to do it, sucking it slightly and pressing his lips and licking it at the same time. 

he heard Ushijima groaned. 

" baby.. you have a game tomorrow.. remember we can't do it. so-" he was breathing heavily. 

" I know.. I'm sorry for tempting you. I love you baby.. "

" I.. I need to get back to the guys..It's getting late-mhmm" another kiss, more rubbing. 

" Shoyo.. fuck- don't move." Shoyo froze, breathing heavily. 

" I want you..right here,right now believe me..but you have a game and I want you to be the very best..so one more kiss and then I'm going to go okay?" He was losing his resolve but Shoyo needs to be at his best tomorrow.

" I know..let me see you off okay?" Both their steps heavy and calculated,when Shoyo saw The bus about to Take his boyfriend away he wrapped his arms his waist.

"Thank you for watching the game baby..I love you." One more kiss for the road,moving his hand up to his neck.

" I love you too.. you are so amazing today." He gave Shoyo one last looked before walking away.

When Ushijima boarded the bus,He saw Shoyo waving goodbye screaming " I love you Wakatoshi!" like a maniac.  
"I got that recorded and ready to be transferred when you finally settled down Captain." Shirabu was waving his phone,playing a clip of Shoyo screaming.

" so are you still worried Wakatoshi?" Reon was waiting for his captain to take his seat beside Tendou.

" Now take on deep breathes, remember to count from one to ten..are you okay?" Tendou wasn't teasing,it's just that Ushijima was smiling so wide,his cheeks red.

" damn..he got me good..Shoyo got me hooked."  
Taichi started laughing,it was pretty obvious.

"Let me see the video Shirabu-" he sent the video to him, he felt more than satisfied watching him called out his name. 

" Its too bad we have exams tomorrow and we can't watch the game" Semi was looking forward to watching the game live. 

" I'm sure they'll win tomorrow match, won't they be playing Shoyo's friend tomorrow? "

" the other blonde setter? " Taichi remembers him.   
" yeah, they said their school has been rivals ever since; that would be an amazing match" Ushijima said while pausing the video to look at his boyfriend smiling face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be the last chapter for this series.   
> part two will be up next.   
> thank you for everyone who supported and gave this fic a lot of love and support. 
> 
> can't wait to surprise you for part two.


End file.
